My Boyfriend's A Demon
by Demon Goddes Usagi
Summary: Usagi's got a new bf but there's a tinnie winnie problem though.Her new bf's a demon and the Senshi aren't too thrill about that fact.How's a girl to convince her friends that her boyfriend's a civil demon once you get passed those cute fangs and ears?R
1. Prologue

Summary-Usagi's got a new boyfriend but there's a tiny problem though. You see her boyfriend's a demon and four of her senshi don't like him. What's a girl to do to convince your friends that he is a civil demon once you get pass those cute fangs and pointed demon ears?

She hated them, every last one of her senshi. Well, she really didn't hate them, she couldn't hate them they were her senshi, her friends, her sisters, and her family. Throw that last statement out the window. She did hate them. Humph, they were suppose to support in her in her decision. They supported her in the first part of it but not the second. How could they agree with her but yet disagree? You couldn't agree to disagree could you? Well, they did all except for Hotaru and Minako, Michiru and Setsuna they were the only ones to agree with her whole heartily with her, hell they were the ones to told her to go for it. What was wrong with dating the guy she was with now? They were fine with the fact that her and Mamoru weren't going to get married. But when she started dating again it was hectic. They tired to set her up with dates and everything. But when she find a guy that she liked on her own her senshi were not going to have it. You see seventeen years old Tsukino Usagi had a problem. Her boyfriend was a demon from another time and her senshi didn't like him. Now how in the world do you get them to like him if he's suppose to be evil?

"Come off of it Haruka." Usagi said starting to get mad that the wind senshi would not let her out of her room let alone her own house. " I'm seventeen years old and I will be eighteen in two months you can't keep on treating me like a child that needs to be protected. Now if you don't move I'll move you myself." Applying the last of her make up on Usagi stared at her reflection in her make up dresser mirror. Giving it a kiss as she got up Usagi went to closet and pulled out a black mini skirt and a blue long sleeve shirt that flared out as it came to the elbow. Removing her Jubban High uniform not even caring that Haruka was in the room, not that she had any protest from her, Usagi put her selected outfit on. Applying a little bit of Cotton Candy body spay Usagi focus her attention on doing her silver hair. Taking out her curling iron she plugged it up and waited for it to get warmed up. Bringing out her rubber bands and a bottle of warm Usagi sprayed her hair with the water and began to give herself twistys. Finishing her twistys she took the curling iron and curled the hair that the rubber bands held. Unplugging the curling iron and putting it back up Usagi got up and focus her attention on the elder and taller blonde. "Look Haruka I've asked you and the others to understand what I feel. If you can't accept whom I date or how many people I date at once then that is your problem. My family accepts that he's a demon and that I'm Sailor Moon. So why can't you and the others accept the fact that were going to date?" Usagi asked wanting to know why her senshi hated her current boyfriend. Sure he was a demon but he was civil well a civil as you could get. Thinking of her boyfriend she couldn't wait to get a chance to run her hands through his hair. It was the softest thing that she had ever felt.

"I'm not letting you out of this house if I can help it. I refuse to let you date that thing." Haruka stated as she positioned her self in the rabbit's doorway.

"He is not a thing." Usagi retorted getting tired of her boyfriend being called a thing. Sure he wasn't human but that didn't mean anything. All that matter was that she loved him and vice-versa. You see all this started two months ago at a meeting at Rei's and when she went to her cousin's for a family emergency.

"Minna I have an announcement to make." Usagi said as she stood up in front of the group of eight girls, not including herself, two cats and one guy. " I have decided to break up with Mamoru." Gasps were heard around the room as everyone stared at Usagi then at Mamoru.

"Why Usako? Have I not been there enough for you? Have I done something wrong? Tell me please so I can fix it." Mamoru bombed Usagi with question after question.

"It's nothing like that Mamoru. I just feel that the age difference between us isn't well…. You know what I'm trying to say." Usagi looked at Mamoru and saw that he still looked confused. " I guess you don't Mamoru. What I'm trying to say is that because of our age differences we like different things we, how can I say this, we contradict each other."

" I'm not the only one who feels this way either. I've talked about it with Michiru, Minako, and Hotaru. They agree with what I'm doing they, no we feel as if we aren't the best matches for each other. I want you to fulfill you dream Mamoru go to the United States and get your doctors master's degree don't let me hold you back like I've always have. Minna I want you to go out and fulfill your dreams don't stay here and let all of your hard work go to waste." Usagi stated hoping that everyone would understand what she wanted them to do.

"But don't you want Crystal Utopia to come to a pass. What of Chibi-Usa?" Setsuna asked worried about the future she knew was to come. Or was it?

"You once told me Setsuna when I asked you about my destiny and future that your destiny is not always set in stone and you chose your own path for the road you walk toward your future. Are you saying that everyone has the right to choose his or her future and destiny but Usagi? That she is to fulfill the destiny that Queen Selenity and everyone else wanted of her?" Michiru said as she stood up and walked next to Usagi giving her a supporting smile.

Hotaru and Minako both got up too. " From what I have learned from you while I stayed at the Time Gates is that there are many possibilities and chances for a different future for each supposed assigned destiny. That even the slights mistakes or happening could change the whole path of that possible future. I have to say that this is one of those possibilities. Sure I will feel bad if Chibi-Usa is not born but there is always that chance that she will be born. She could just be Mamoru-san's daughter or even one of yours." Hotaru spoke through the wisdom that she had picked up from the eldest senshi. 

"Remember when I asked you about those energy signatures I picked up will I was in the time stream with Usagi and the others Setsuna?" Minako asked her baby blue eyes staring into Sestuna's garnet ones looking for an answer. "How you told me I was picking up the energy flows of the other times and futures and that you were surprised that I picked them up and that Usagi picked them up as well. Well even since we got back from Crystal Utopia I kept picking them up when I was around Usagi and she with me. I guess this is what those energy signatures were. Besides if Crystal Utopia is supposed to be how come none of the other Outer Senshi were there?"

Sestuna's shoulders slumped in defeat they were right all of these things they had learned from her. She was the cause of this change of future. How could she not feel the change in the time stream until now? Could it be that the time stream itself wove the fantasy world and all the other things she and the other went for her to see that even one that knows doesn't know all. " All of you are right. I was so intent on keeping the future the way I saw it that I was blind to the fact that it could change at any time."

Usagi smiled she was happy she got the time guardian to understand. If she got her to understand then that it proved what she was doing was right. She was also happy that she had Michiru, Minako, and Hotaru by her side. In fact they were the first ones to notice this. She could only hope now that her other senshi and Mamoru would come to understand why she did this.

Well, that's it for the prologue. I won't say what this is a crossover with until the first chapter and I won't say who Usagi is dating until second chapter. Take a guess as to who you think it is. Anyway let me know what you think by reviewing please.

Demon Goddess Usagi


	2. Crazy Rabbit With An Idea

Summary-Usagi's got a new boyfriend but there's a tiny problem though. You see her boyfriend's a demon and four of her senshi don't like him. What's a girl to do to convince your friends that he is a civil demon once you get pass those cute fangs and pointed demon ears?

Well, I never really excepted so many reviews just for the prologue. I thought I would get at least five, but hey twenty is good and I'm not the one to really complain when there is a majority.

****

My Boyfriend's A Demon

"Damn it Haruka would you move please I have a date I need to be getting to." Usagi asked for the fifth time within the last ten minutes. She was getting tired of playing little miss nice girl with Haruka. That's all they excepted from her. Well she was going to give them something to talk about now.

Haruka shook her head and stood firm. She wasn't about to little her tsuki hime go off with demon bastard. She didn't care that her girlfriend Michiru was ok with it nor did she care that Setsuna was ok with it too. What worried her was that Hotaru went along with it. She had the nerve to go home right now and ground her firefly from stepping a foot outside the house without her. As a matter of fact she would as soon as she made sure Usagi wasn't going on her date.

The biggest grin appeared across Usagi's face as an idea popped into her tiny head. It was one of those rare Usagi moments that were a few in a lifetime. Yes people of little moon rabbit had an idea. An idea that she liked enough for an evil grin to appear on her face and that my friends was a bad thing.

Haruka watched Usagi as she got one of those grins on her face. She didn't like the way Usagi was looking at her. It creeped her out, it made her feel that she was a tiny animal about to be eaten by the bigger animal. The wind senshi looked on as Usagi suddenly disappeared under her bed.

Pulling out the pink calculator communicator or communicator calculator whatever you wanted to call it because it was a communicator and calculator made into one Usagi pressed the Neptune symbol that she herself had added onto the pink device for times like these. Seeing Michiru's serene and calm face appear Usagi begin to explain her plan to the water senshi.

Making her way over to Usagi's bed that was decorated with black sheets that had crescent moons on them with silver sheets Haruka went to look under the bed. She was worried about Usagi. She had been under the bed for the past five minutes and the only thing she could she was the girl's feet swing in the air and her silver hair move every now and then. She was worried about Usagi because she knew how messy it was suppose to be under her bed and had a feeling that it wasn't humanly possible for anyone to stay under there for that long. But then again she was talking about the moon princess and senshi. She was the one that did defeat Chaos not what even seemed to her a good two years to her. But was it possible to lose a battle to a mess under the bed? She was about to find out by going into the death trap.

"Usagi are you all right?" Haruka questioned as she got down on all fours like a dog or any other four-legged animal.

Ending her conversation with Michiru Usagi began to come out from under her bed crawling out with her butt in the air giving Haruka a perfect view of what was under that black skirt but it was put on. Usagi came to a stop as she realized that she had run her butt straight in Haruka's face.

With a blush on her face Haruka rush to get on her feet so Usagi wouldn't see her face. I mean would you want to come face to face with the girl that had just put her butt in your face? I think not. At Haruka didn't want to confront her.

"Gomen about that Haruka I didn't realize you were back there." Usagi apologized. In truth she knew Haruka was back there and she put her butt in Haruka's face on purpose. It was all part of her plan that Michiru had help her brew up to get out on her date.

"It's...quite all right Usagi." Haruka accepted Usagi's apology as she got up and straightened her clothes and hair. Trying not to make eye contact with Usagi the embarrassed blonde looked around the younger girl's room taking interest in everything in the room but it's owner.

Rummaging through her purse that she had on her bed Usagi took out her cell phone that her father had gotten for her on her last birthday. It had been a belated birthday surprise for her father, Kenji, when he got back from one of his trips that had lasted through her seventeenth birthday. It had also been a surprise when he find out about the small little silver crescent moon tattoo that she had just above butt. But that's a story for another time.

Pressing the pound sigh and the number one on her phone Usagi waited the other end to pick.

"Hey bad boy." Usagi said as a male voice answered. "Where am I? I am at home with Haruka keeping guard making sure that I don't sat a foot outside my house? Huh, no I don't need you to come over. I'll be there in another ten minutes tops if I don't them you can come rescue me from my prison. All right see you then. Bai-bai." Hanging up the phone Usagi placed it back into her purse and then placed her purse on her shoulder. "Well I've got to go I wouldn't want to keep my sexy demon waiting for me. Bai Haruka see you Saturday afternoon for the outing." Walking up to Haruka Usagi placed a small kiss on her lips before she snapped a picture of the dazed senshi with her cell phone and left the house laughing and with the biggest grin on her face. Boy would Michiru get a laugh out of this when she went to check her e-mail.

Haruka placed her fingers on her lips where her hime had just kissed her. She knew what she had to do to get what she wanted. Bringing herself out of her daze she couldn't help but feel that Michiru was laughing at her and she also had involvement with this. She wasn't the one to complain because she got a close up of just how well developed her little princess was. So all in all she thought it was fine that Usagi went out tonight. If she got this treatment every time that Usagi wanted to go out with that demon boyfriend then she just might have to be there every time that she wanted to go out. With a silly grin on her face Haruka left the Tsukino resident and went to her car, the image of Usagi's barely clothed body. Hey who said you couldn't daydream about another girl even if you were already taken? She suddenly felt jealous. That damn demon was one hell of a lucky man to get her Koneko. For now anyway. Speeding of toward Rei's shrine Haruka grinned at the genus idea that struck her. That damn boy wouldn't be dating her koneko for long.

Usagi hummed to herself as she walked down the street. Spotting two familiar girls with dark long hair she called them over as she crossed the street. " Hey Kagome, Sango!"

Hearing their names being called over all the cars coming to a screeching halt as a crazy silver haired girl crazy the street avoiding being hit by the cars and trucks that wouldn't stop Kagome and Sango held their heads down in an embarrassment. The people on the sidewalk looked at them as if saying that they saying that they wouldn't want to be associated with someone who was like that. Who wouldn't be ashamed and hang their head down low in embarrassment? You wouldn't want to be associated with a crazy girl now would'cha? I don't think so. Why did they of all people decide to befriend her outside of their already crazy gang of? One more not stable person in their group couldn't hurt them could it? Boy would they find out the hard way that it was best not to get involved with the rabbit of the moon.

Before I ended this chapter I to tell all of you who are reading this to review. I also wanted to answer all the reviews that I received for the prologue in case you didn't receive the e-mails I sent out or I couldn't reach you because you didn't leave an e-mail for me.

Ishtar- Hurry and get another chapter up! Quick or I'm gonna die with suspense! ack! . Need more!

Is this fast enough for you Ishtar? I wouldn't want one of my reviewers dying from suspense.

Maiden Genisis - Buffy or X-men? Anyhoo, me wanna know! PLEASE update soon! This rocks!

Sorry no Buffy or X-men. Hope I didn't disappoint you.

Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness -Sugoi! This sounds really sugoi. ^_^ Due to the whole 'another time' thing, I'm guessing it's an Inu-yasha crossover... and bad-guys...hmm, well, that's either Sesshomaru (kawaii!), Naraku (isn't he only 'half-demon though? since he was originally human?), or Kouga, but he kinda went good, didn't he...? oh well I can't wait to read the next chapter. bye.

I kinda did give it away with the whole 'nother time thing, ne?

Mitsukai- This story is just great! An Inuyasha crossover...am I right? Anyway I think it's going really well, you found a good way around Usagi 'sworn' destiny and I do hope you continue soon! I can't wait to learn more of her boyfriend!

Yep you're right this is a Inu-Yasha crossover and I will continue as you see.

Masumi Kamata- Hey! Good fic! I'm guessing this is a Sm and Inu crossover. WHEE! Anyways, I liked it, cant wait till next chapter. Although, I do think that Mamoru would've acted a bit more shocked and all. But other than that and the alternating names, it was good. keep it up! *Smile*

You think my fic is good and you also liked it? Thank you! You're guessing is correct it's an Inu crossover.

Ryoko D. -I Think its Koga from Inu Yasha!

Correct it is and Inu-Yasha crossover and to see if it's Koga or not you'll have to wait till the next chapter.

Rachel (Daria_45@hotmail.com)- Hey, is this an Inuyasha/Sailor Moon crossover? If it is, could the couple PLEAZ be Sesshomaru/Usagi *begs on hands and knees*. I just think that couple's cute, LOL. Well can't wait to see what this is a crossover of so update soon and until then...

Ja ne.

It, indeed, is an Inu-Yasha and Sailor Moon cross. I'm not going say if I'm gonna put those two together or not. So you'll just have to wait just like everyone else.

Hina-It's an Inuyasha x-over! Yay! I think...

You thinking is correct Hina.

Panisnap-Tenshi -HIYA!! Wow kewl!! But who da demon? Well g2g!! ^_~

Hiya to you too! Sorry can't tell you 'till the next chapter

?- KOUGA?

It could be Kouga, Inu-Yasha, Hiten or about almost a dozen, maybe not a dozen, other demons.

DaughterofDeath- Add new chapter and as long as this is not a Usagi and Mamoru

You demand has been meet and this isn't a Usa and Mamo fic

Cair – Good!

It is good isn't it? It seems you think it is so I'll go with what you think.

Rynn- is it Inuyasha

It is Inu-Yasha

Tiger -Fluffy / Usagi or Inuyasha / Usagi

You'll just have to wait and see who Usagi is paired with in the next chappy.

Baby-bunnygurl- Hai. I love your story so far and I can't wait to know who the demon is demo can I just say (plez don't kill me), please don't make this a Sm/Inuyasha or sm/YuYu Hakashu crossover. I just don't like those crossovers. Gomen if you do love them but can I suggest something else like angel sanctuary?? Or Yami no Matsuei. Wait isn't YnM a Shinigami?? Ano, something else, ne? But if you already have something in your plan that involves Inu or YYu, please ignore me! I just love giving people suggestion so I don't care if you're mad right now and want to flame me. I really love your story. It's so unique then others... ja...

Gomen Baby-bunnygurl it's a Inu-Yasha crossover. I probably would have done another crossover with one of the animes that you mention but I know nothing about them. I can't just ignore you you're one of them people that let us authors know what we're doing wrong besides there's nothing wrong with making a few suggestions. So there is no reason for me to flame you. My story is unique or original isn't it? I wouldn't say its more unique then others though because everyone has their own unique writing style.

Saturn Shi- Who's her boyfriend? It's good keep writing update soon please.

If I told you before the next chapter came out then I would have to tell everyone else too and it wouldn't much of a surprise or secret any more would it?

Sailor Millenia- my guess is Inu-yasha or sassomaru(sp?) but hey those are the two most logical choices. I dout Naraku is civil. Well anywho good story glad that Usa wasn't 'betrayed' this time. Very original not cliché.

I guess Inu-Yasha does sound most logical but I'm not really sure about Sesshomaru but that's your opinion and I can't change it. Yea this isn't one of the betray fics even though I think that some of the best fics are betray fic 'cause they each have their own twists and turns.

ChibiChaos - Is it Yu Yu Hakashu? I know there's another that has demons in it but I don't know what it's called T_T wish I did...if it is YYH then can it be a Hiei/Usagi pairing please? or a Kurama/Usagi?

No it's not a Yu Yu Hakashu I was thinking of doing one but change my mind. One of the other ones that has to do with demons that I'm crossing this over with is Inu-Yasha. If I would have done a YuYu cross over then it would have been a Hiei and Usagi pairing

Silver Moon Princess- IS IT INUYASHA?! HUH HUH HUH? PLEASE LET IT BE INUYSHA!

Yes it is Inu-Yasha Silver Moon Princess.

Jade- kuruma from yuyuhashio

Sorry Jade Usagi isn't dating Kuruma from YuYu

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the animes mention above. Nor do I own the animes that are involved in this crossover. I do own this story line and plot. So if you want to use it you've got ask me other wise if you use it and don't tell me you've got hell to pay. 

As I have said before please review. Sending e-mails would be nice too even if it's just to say hi or that you like my story. Who knows maybe we could get to be good friends or something. Anyway you can reach me at DemonGoddessUsagi@hotmail.com

Demon Goddess Usagi/ D.G.U


	3. Note

****

My Boyfriend's A Demon

****

\ 

I'm back!!! Expect an update at least by this Sunday afternoon or next Saturday. I just got back in town and school starts this Friday. I won't be going though. I have to go to my Granny's funeral Thursday.

I decided to give you guys a preview of chapter 2 since I already have it written in my notebook and just have to type and upload them.

"Kagome do you remember where we are supposed to meet the others?" Sango repeated for the other dark haired girl as they stopped at a 'don't walk sign'.

"Hai, at the Crown Arcade." She replied, this answer caused a squeal from the silver haired rabbit. Little did she know they were here to meet with Inu-Yasha too.

"Really?" She questioned as her eyes lit up." That's were I'm headed too to meet my boyfriend you know, maybe I could introduce you to him and some of my friends if they are there." Usagi offered seeing that were going to the same place.

__

That's why he left so early he had a date with Usagi. What a minute what am I thinking he can't possibly have a date with Usagi?

"Sure we would love to." Sango agreed hoping to meet Usagi oh so famous friends like Overprotective Haruka, Physic Bitch Rei, Amazon Queen Makoto, or even Love Goddess Minako. That's all she seemed to talk about when they were together about how they reminded her of her other friends because they seem to have some of the same traits.

"Well you see, I kinda have a crush on this guy, no I know I like this guy and I think he sorta liked me, or use to like me but I think he's dating someone I know. How do I let him know about my feelings for him and let him know I support his relationship with his girlfriend?" Kagome confessed to her silver haired friend not letting out the hints that she was actually talking about her.

Usagi looked at Kagome straight in the eyes. "Just tell him how you feel."

Demon Goddess Usagi a.k.a. D.G.U

DemonGoddessUsagi@hotmail.com


	4. Kagome's Confussion

****

My Boyfriend's A Demon

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inu-Yasha.

I'm back!!! As expected I made an update today. I updated a week and a day late too. 0.o Sorry 'bout that. I would've had it up sooner but Geometry is kicking my ass. I word for all if you aren't good at angles then didn't take it unless you have to. Where I live it's a requirement.

Here is the preview of chapter 2 that I decided to give you guys in the note. Boy are guys gonna get a surprise in the next chapter too I won't say what though. So have you guys figured out whom Usagi is dating yet? Enough of my ramblings I need to get on with this chapter before I give something anyway.

****

Preview of Chapter Two

"Kagome do you remember where we are supposed to meet the others?" Sango repeated for the other dark haired girl as they stopped at a 'don't walk sign'.

"Hai, at the Crown Arcade." She replied, this answer caused a squeal from the silver haired rabbit. Little did she know they were here to meet with Inu-Yasha too.

"Really?" She questioned as her eyes lit up." That's were I'm headed too to meet my boyfriend you know, maybe I could introduce you to him and some of my friends if they are there." Usagi offered seeing that were going to the same place.

__

That's why he left so early he had a date with Usagi. What a minute what am I thinking he can't possibly have a date with Usagi?

"Sure we would love to." Sango agreed hoping to meet Usagi oh so famous friends like Overprotective Haruka, Physic Bitch Rei, Amazon Queen Makoto, or even Love Goddess Minako. That's all she seemed to talk about when they were together about how they reminded her of her other friends because they seem to have some of the same traits.

"Well you see, I kinda have a crush on this guy, no I know I like this guy and I think he sorta liked me, or use to like me but I think he's dating someone I know. How do I let him know about my feelings for him and let him know I support his relationship with his girlfriend?" Kagome confessed to her silver haired friend not letting out the hints that she was actually talking about her.

Usagi looked at Kagome straight in the eyes. "Just tell him how you feel."

****

Review of Chapter One

"Damn it Haruka would you move please I have a date I need to be getting to." Usagi asked for the fifth time within the last ten minutes. She was getting tired of playing little miss nice girl with Haruka. That's all they excepted from her. Well she was going to give them something to talk about now.

Haruka shook her head and stood firm. She wasn't about to little her tsuki hime go off with demon bastard. She didn't care that her girlfriend Michiru was ok with it nor did she care that Setsuna was ok with it too. What worried her was that Hotaru went along with it. She had the nerve to go home right now and ground her firefly from stepping a foot outside the house without her. As a matter of fact she would as soon as she made sure Usagi wasn't going on her date.

The biggest grin appeared across Usagi's face as an idea popped into her tiny head. It was one of those rare Usagi moments that were a few in a lifetime. Yes people of little moon rabbit had an idea. An idea that she liked enough for an evil grin to appear on her face and that my friends was a bad thing.

Haruka placed her fingers on her lips where her hime had just kissed her. She knew what she had to do to get what she wanted. Bringing herself out of her daze she couldn't help but feel that Michiru was laughing at her and she also had involvement with this. She wasn't the one to complain because she got a close up of just how well developed her little princess was. So all in all she thought it was fine that Usagi went out tonight. If she got this treatment every time that Usagi wanted to go out with that demon boyfriend then she just might have to be there every time that she wanted to go out. 

Usagi hummed to herself as she walked down the street. Spotting two familiar girls with dark long hair she called them over as she crossed the street. " Hey Kagome, Sango!"

Why did they of all people decide to befriend her outside of their already crazy gang of? One more not stable person in their group couldn't hurt them could it? Boy would they find out the hard way that it was best not to get involved with the rabbit of the moon.

****

Chapter Two

Heaving and panting Usagi finally made it across the street. Looking back behind her she watched as several drivers, as they speed by, yelled profanity at her and flipped her off. A blush filled her cheeks as she straightened out her outfit and flipped several of her silver locks of hair over her shoulder. The blush faded out of her cheek and Usagi smiled as if nothing had happened. She waved to Sango and Kagome and noticed that they were red in the face. Being a little on the ditz side today, which is basically every day in the real world, Usagi assumed that had just gotten a little too much sun back in the feudal area.

"You guys should take back some sun block lotion when you go back. You guys got really bad sun block, it's not really noticeable on you arms or legs, it's just that you got sunburn especially in your faces." The silver haired moon rabbit commented a little to loud as she hooked her arms with Kagome and Sango's.

Both dark-haired girls blushed more as they felt the eyes almost everyone on the street on them. Their blushes of embarrassment disappeared as they looked at each other with disbelief. Was there something with this girl or was she just trying to ease the fact that she embarrassed them in public? At least Inu-Yasha wasn't with them. He would have embarrassed them even more if he hadn't done so already. He had embarrassed them twice earlier this morning when he had made them miss the bus and when they were walking to Jubban instead of catching the bus.

The first time it had happened was when they were walking to Jubban. They were walking down the street because they had missed the last bus that would take them to Jubban on time. It was because of Inu-Yasha and Kagome's stupid arguing making them plus Sango walk to the other school distract. Walking took at east an hour and a half, by bus it would have taken them thirty minutes. Inu-Yasha had went ahead of them deciding that it would be better to let Miroku, Hiten and Shippo know that the girls were going to be running late because of the missed bus.

How Hiten was still alive was a mystery to Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, and Mygoa. Speaking of the cowardly flea where is he? He must still be back in the feudal area where basically _all_ the demons were. Hopefully he would get stepped and killed. He really was of no real use to Inu-Yasha gang.

Anyway getting back on the subject Inu-Yasha decided it would leave the girls to walk by themselves and let the boys know that the girls were gonna be late. Isn't it typical of Inu-Yasha just leave behind those he thinks are weak? Wait a minute I just used that word wrong I think. Scratch out that last statement, no wait never mind I'll keep it.

Let's continue again shall we? Not paying attention to the conversion that Sango and Usagi were having, they didn't even noticed that Kagome wasn't paying either, Kagome thought back to as to why had she and Sango missed the bus earlier and what had been said to make her get so upset with Inu-Yasha. She seems to always get PSM a lot when she's around Inu-Yasha, am I right people? I mean almost everything the half demon Inu-Yasha does now ticks her off she's like a walking time bomb waiting to explode. If he doesn't do something right she explodes at him and when he does she still explodes. This girl really needs to get some help then again so do I. So what was so different about this time with her being anger with our lovable doggy? Besides Inu-Yasha is just well… being Inu-Yasha its in his nature to insult anything that he can. Who knows maybe that trait runs in the family, I'll have to check into it.

Now where was I? Yes I remember now. What little stupid thing had Inu-Yasha did to make Kagome so mad today? It hit her and it hit her hard. He had insulted her again but that was nothing new in her eyes it was how he insulted her. What had he insulted her about anyway? She remembered now and boy was she pissed too. The nerves of Inu-Yasha to insult her like that. He just wait until she saw him again. She was gonna sit him so bad he was gonna have back and neck problems for the rest of his demon life. And demons my friends live a very long time to my knowledge. So Inu-Yasha was gonna be in pain until someone put him out of his misery.

Kagome, Sango, and Inu-Yasha stood outside the entrance of the Higurashi's family shrine. They were waiting for the daily twelve bus to come and pick them up so they could go to the Jubban school distract which was in Tokyo. If they missed this bus it would be at least another two or three hours before the next bus would come, so they wanted to catch the twelve o'clock bus that was supposed to be on it's way now.

"You know what Kagome?" Inu-Yasha questioned out of the blue as he looked between the two girls. 

Kagome sighed, "what is it Inu-Yasha? I hope whatever you have to say isn't stupid." She didn't really want to hear what he had to say.

"When doesn't he ever say something stupid Kagome?" Sango laughed as she tried to ease the tense that was between the reincarnated miko and the half demon.

Inu-Yasha glared at the demon exterminator before he focused his attention on Kagome again. 

Sango watched on wondering what idiotic thing Inu-Yasha would say before Kagome yelled at him or made him 'sit'.

Inu-Yasha kept looking between the two girls before him before he replied. "I just now realized that what Miroku told me this morning is true. Sango and Usagi-chan look better then you do and they aren't flat chested." As soon as Inu-Yasha new found knowledge left his mouth Kagome was fuming. You could literally see flames and sparks in her eyes.

Sango's eyes widen in surprise as she stepped from between the two. She hadn't really seen Kagome mad and she also preferred not to get in the way of the younger girl's anger or way seeing that she more then likely go on a sit spree. She really couldn't see why Inu-Yasha had said that. They were about the same size except Sango was maybe two or three inches taller then her plus she had longer hair. They both had chosen to wear matching pink spaghetti string shirts but Kagome had on white hip huggers, and she wore black ones.

"What! I'm just as pretty as they are. Besides at least I wasn't in love with a clay pot miko and if you thought she was pretty then I am pretty to considering that I'm reincarnation of her." This defiantly struck home with Inu-Yasha. Kagome did have a point too, if he considered Kikyo pretty then he'd have to consider her pretty too. You couldn't like a person then, when they died and were reincarnated not like their incarnation, it wasn't possible was it? But then again we are talking about Inu-Yasha and Kagome besides Usagi and Mamoru were like that when they first met. So I'll think we'll make an exception for both of them.

"Oh yea! Well at least I'm not some crazed girl that's jealous of the un-dead." Inu-Yasha retorted knowing that this would piss Kagome off.

"You guys…", Sango interrupted as she tired to make her voice said like so was going to say something important so that the arguing teenagers would be quiet and listen to her, " you guys.."

"WHAT!""STAY OUT OF THIS!" Came the unison replies of the dog demon and Kagome.

"DON'T YELL AT ME, I'M NOT IN THIS!" Sango shouted back at them getting mad because they weren't going to listen to her.

Shaking her head as they stuck their tongues out at each other, she looked at the bus driver with an apologetic look and shrugged her shoulders. The man shook his head too and let out a chuckle before he closed the bus door and drove. He must have seen things like this happened more then a dozen times before for him to find amusement in it. Sango sighed silently to herself as she sat down on the temple stairs it would be almost impossible to break those to up when they were in a heated argument. 

"Sit!" Kagome shouted red in the face from being mad and from all the yelling she had been doing. A loud thud and a few cracks could be heard as the afternoon air was impregnated with silence, which was until Inu-Yasha decided to open his mouth again.

"You bitch!" Inu-Yasha shouted at Kagome as he got up and got in her face. It seemed to come out louder then he had wanted because everyone on both sides of the sidewalk were looking at Kagome.

Kagome blushed bright pink as she ducked behind who had stood up. Sango let out a nervous laugh as Kagome hid behind her and Inu-Yasha glared at him as he wiped dust and concrete particles off of his white Tommy shirt and red Tommy pants that Kagome's mother had bought for him.

"Would you too please stop your arguing? People are staring at us like there is something wrong with us. Your stupid arguing also made us miss the noon bus. " Sango stated before Inu-Yasha or Kagome could get another word out. "Thank you, now I suggest that we either start walking to Jubban or wait for the next bus which will be coming in another two to three hours." Sango looked down at her watch. "It would be stupid to wait for the next bus to seeing that it would be fast if we went by foot."

Inu-Yasha sat down and began to scratch behind his neck like a dog. " Why do they make this damn clothes tags so itchy?" Sango and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at him as he continued to scratch. Glaring at the two girls Inu-Yasha took off his shirt and proceeded to cut the tag out with his fingernail. Several whistles and 'take it off's' were heard from both sides of the streets. A blush crept into Inu-Yasha's cheeks as he hurriedly put his shirt back on and began walking down the street with Kagome and Inu-Yasha. "This is gonna take to long I'm going ahead and letting the others know that you'll be late." Leaping onto a lamp pole Inu-Yasha went ahead of them to Jubban.

"Huh did you say something Usagi?" Kagome asked as she left her memories and came back to the real world to find that Usagi was waving her hand in front of her face. Usagi studied Kagome for a moment. She was pretty out of, which meant that she had to be thinking about something that was really bothering her. The girl had nearly ran into two telephone poles and a post box.

A look of worried filled Sango's face as she looked at the girl. "Are you ok Kagome?" She asked concerned about the younger girl's welfare. Kagome only got like this when it had something to do with Inu-Yasha and Kikyo.

"Yea I'm fine just thinking about some recent advents that have happen to me that's all," Kagome lied as she smiled at Usagi and Sango.

"Well if you say so…" Usagi said un-assured sensing that Kagome was lying to Sango and her but she didn't want to pressure the girl into talking if she didn't want to.

Sango looked around getting the feeling that she was lost. " Do you remember where we are supposed to meet Inu-Yasha and the others?" Sango repeated as they stopped at "a don't" walk sign.

"Hai we're suppose to meet them at the Crown Arcade. I hope Inu-Yasha remembered where it was." She replied as she voiced her fear that Inu-Yasha may have forgotten where the game parlor was located in the town. This answer seemed to cause a squeal from the silver haired rabbit. Little did she know they were here to meet with Inu-Yasha too.

.

"Really?" She questioned as her eyes lit up." Kagome nodded to confirm it. Usagi let out another squeal of delight at this news. They were heading to the same place she was going to meet her current boyfriend. "That's were I'm headed too to meet my boyfriend you know, maybe I could introduce you to him and some of my friends if they are there." Usagi offered seeing that were going to the same place. "Have I told you about my boyfriend Kagome? I don't think I have. Well while we're there I can introduce you to some of my friends if they're there." Usagi offered seeing as they were heading to the same place and that they hadn't yet met them.

__

That's why he left so early he had a date with Usagi. What a minute what am I thinking he can't possibly have a date with Usagi?

"Sure we would love to." Sango agreed hoping to meet Usagi oh so famous friends like Overprotective Haruka, Physic Bitch Rei, Amazon Queen Makoto, or even Love Goddess Minako. That's all she seemed to talk about when they were together about how they reminded her of her other friends because they seem to have some of the same traits.

"Ok then cause we're here." Usagi said as they stopped in front of a building. " After you." She offered as she held open the doors for the two girls.

"Thanks." Sango thanked as she went in first.

"Usagi, could I talk to you in private for a minute?" Kagome asked before she went inside.

"Sure I'll ask Toki-chan if we can use his storage closet." Usagi agreed as she walked in after Kagome. 

The two girls waited until Usagi was in front of them and followed after her seeing that she knew where everything was. "Hey Motoki I liked to meet to of my friends, this is Kagome and Sango." Usagi introduced as she sat down at the counter and began to talk to the blond haired man that was behind it.

"Nice to meet you two, any friend of Usagi is a friend of mine." He greeted with a smile as he shook their hands. "Since this seems like your first time here and you are friends of Usagi all of today's orders, as long as it doesn't exceeded the amount of thirty dollars for both of you, are free."

"Sango I'm gonna talk with Usagi about something k, I'll be right back. Do you mind cause if you do...."

"Go right ahead." Sango agreed quickly as she interrupted what Kagome was going to say. She had a feeling that whatever she had to talk to Usagi about was important.

"Toki-chan you don't mind if use you storage closet for a little private talk with my friend?" Usagi as she took a fry off of a try that Motoki's little sister had as she passed by and waved at Usagi.

"Sure as long as you put anything you happen to know down back." Motoki answered as he laugh at his own private joke.

"Yea me and Kagome are gonna have hot lesbian sex in your closet wanna watch?" Usagi played with Motoki as she leaned against Kagome all sexy like.

Motoki laugh. "Well as long as you two don't get too loud." He turned around and begin taking a customers order.

"Well ok I'll be right back than." Kagome said as she departed from Sango and followed the rabbit. 

Opening the door to want lead to the storage closet Usagi turned on the light and let Kagome entered before her. " So what's Kagome?"

"Well you see, I kinda have a crush on this guy, no I know I like this guy and I think he sorta liked me, or use to like me but I think he's dating someone I know. How do I let him know about my feelings for him and let him know I support his relationship with his girlfriend?" Kagome confessed to her silver haired friend not letting out the hints that she was actually talking about her.

Usagi looked at Kagome straight in the eyes. "Just tell him how you feel."

__

Was that all she was worried about?

"Well its kinda hard to do that when you like him and he likes someone else." Kagome said as she let out a sigh and leaned against the door.

"If he even has the slightest feel of friendship for you then he'll understand how you might feel." Usagi reassured.

Kagome looked at Usagi still un-assured. What if Inu-Yasha just blew her off or if he told Usagi about her feelings for him and how she felt about her boyfriend? Would it jeopardize their friendship or would she be all cool with it? She would never know unless she took Usagi's advice. "Ok, well that's it."

"Well let's go then!" Usagi said with enthusiasm as she opened the after Kagome had move and walked out.

Kagome's eyes widen as she spotted Inu-Yasha, Usagi must have spotted him too because she let out a squeal and began to run toward.

To be continued…

Aren't I such an evil person? I wanted to keep you guys in suspense longer so you won't find out who's Usagi BF until the next chapter. Feel free to e-mail me and give me lots of reviews.

Lots of Reviews = Happy Authoress = Another Long Chapter

Demon Goddess Usagi a.k.a. D.G.U

DemonGoddessUsagi@hotmail.com


	5. My Boyfriend

****

My Boyfriend's A Demon

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inu-Yasha. Here's the long awaited chapter three of My Boyfriend's A Demon.

Usagi rushed toward him and planted a large kiss on his lips. Gasps were heard from around the arcade. The loudest ones came especially from the group of boys that had their eyes out for Usagi. Sango and Usagi though… they looked completely shocked at her actions by the simple fact that their mouths were open so wide that a two-liter bottle could have fit in the gap.

Usagi broke the kiss and looked at the person that she had kissed. "Sorry about that Miroku I was aiming for someone else." She apologized as Miroku stood before her dazed. Usagi tired to look and see if there was someone behind the monk but couldn't see past him because she was so close so she returned her glaze to the stilled dazed ecchi of a monk.

"That's quite alright I didn't mind at all." He replied as he touched his lips.

"Inu-Yasha..." Usagi began before she was cut off.

"Usagi..." from what Usagi could make it was Minako calling her, " Mamoru, Haruka, Rei and Setsuna are heading this way!" Minako gasped out as she entered the arcade. " And from what I could make of what they were saying it doesn't have too much of a good intent toward your relationship with your boyfriend!"

"What do you mean Mina-chan?" Usagi asked as the blonde hung onto her while she caught her breath.

"I think it would be wise if you let your friend catch her breath first Usagi." Sango commented as she regained her composer and saw how flushed Minako's face was as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yea…sure." Usagi said sounding unsure of herself and her voice. Something about what Minako had just said bothered her. Sure she would expect Mamoru, Rei, Haruka, and Makoto to disapprove of her current boyfriend but Setsuna too. She did seem hesitant to accept the fact that Usagi didn't want to be with Mamoru anymore. From what she saw at the time it broke the senshi of time's heart when she told her that she no long wanted to be the reincarnated earth prince. It's like it finally sunk in and she realized that she could never achieve her dreams to bring froth Crystal Upitoa. After the meeting she had started acting strange too. In her mind's eye Setsuna seemed like a little lost child trying to find her way home or her place in this world.

Usagi leaded the heaving Minako to their usual table at the back of the arcade by the window as Sango and Kagome followed them. Seeing something out the corner of her eye Usagi looked around the arcade but failed to spot what she was looking for. "Una-chan could you bring me and Minako our usuals but make mine a double k, I feel hungrier then usual today as for Kagome and Sango…" Usagi order as Unazuki came to their booth to take their orders.

"Ok Usa-chan. So what'll you ladies be having?" Unazuki asked as she turned her attention to the two dark hair teens.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries and a cherry coke." Kagome ordered without even looking up.

Sango looked at lost because she didn't know what to order. " Umm…could I…" Sango was cut off by Unazuki as the brunette handed her a menu. "Thanks." Sango replied feeling a little embarrassed.

"That's ok I happens. Not all the arcades here in town service the same things." Unazuki said with a kind smile.

"I'll a four slices of the pepperoni pizza with fries and a glass of water please." Sango ordered as she looked through the menu and picked out something that she liked before she handed the menu back to the girl.

"I'll be back in a few with your orders." Unazuki stated before she walked off to get another group of people's order.

Minako looked out the window as she sat across from Usagi. Serious expression crossed her face as she turned and looked into her hime's innocent baby blue colored eyes. 

Usagi had changed so much since I have first met her. She used to cry over the littlest things. Now…now she has somewhat merged with her former life. Selenity-hime. Sometimes I wish that Usagi wasn't chosen to be the tsuki hime or the senshi of the moon. She has lost and given up so much since the first time I have met her and since we all found out that she was the moon princess.

"Minako are you ok?"

"Huh?" Minako asked, as she was startled out of her thoughts. " Oh yea I'm fine just thinking about some stuff." Minako' eyes widen, " oh no how rude of me I haven't introduced myself. My name is Aino Minako I one of Usagi's best friends and partner in crime. You can call me Mina or Mina-chan if you like." She introduced herself to Kagome and Sango.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome and this is my friend Sango we're from Kyoto we were told all about you." Kagome greeted for and Sango.

"I a sure you that not all of it is true." Minako laughed knowing that Usagi would never tell people bad things about her.

Sango smile at Minako as she laughed. She felt at peace here. Not having to worry about demons or finding the pieces of the Shikon no Tama. "It's finally nice to meet the oh so talked about Love Goddess Minako that Usagi had mention while her stay in Kyoto." 

"Here you go guys." Unazuki spoke as she placed the ordered meals on the table. " If you need anything else just give me a yell." She told them before she went to go pick up another tray.

"What were you saying when you came running into the arcade Minako?" Usagi asked as she stuffed a few fries in her mouth.

Minako took a bite of her cheeseburger, chewed it up and swallowed it before she gave the girl her answer. "I said I think Mamoru, Haruka, Rei and Setsuna will be heading this way sometime within the next hour or so!" Minako paused as she took a drink of her soda. " And from what I heard of their conversation they're not coming down here to socialize with your boyfriend either. They said something about solving their, you know what your boyfriend is, problem." Minako hinted to the silver haired girl. She didn't want Sango or Kagome to know that Usagi's current boyfriend was a demon if she could help. Who knew what they would do. Little did she know that they already knew he was one.

"You the fact that her boyfriend isn't human?" Sango stated as she wiped the pizza grease from her lips.

Minako looked at her like she had grown another head and had the body of a octopus. "How…when…" Minako tried to talk but the words didn't want to come out.

"How did we know Usagi's boyfriend is demon?" Kagome whispered the last part not wanting to be heard in case someone was eavesdropping. "Well you see we are very good friends' of her boyfriend." She stated as Sango began looking out the window.

"I thought I told you that they were some of his friends, the ones that go back to the past and fight demons." Usagi piped up as a whole bacon cheeseburger disappeared down the black hole she called a mouth.

"No you neglected to tell me that little fact." Minako answered as she looked at Usagi with a risen eyebrow.

Usagi rose her eyebrow too as she looked back at Minako.

Sango and Kagome looked at each and then at Minako and Usagi with a risen eyebrow.

Usagi looked at the other two girls faces and expressions and couldn't help but laugh out. Following Usagi's example everyone else began laughing too. 

Wiping the tears from her eyes Kagome looked at everyone else. She felt that she fit in better here with Usagi, Minako, and Sango then her friends back at home. Maybe it was because of the one simple fact that everyone knows about her traveling to the past and fighting demons and collecting fragments of the Shikon no Tama. 

The arcade bell jingled and Usagi looked toward the door. Her eyes lit up like a child that had just found the greatest thing in the world.

Usagi was out of her seat within a blink of an. On glompping the person that had entered the arcade Usagi greeted him with a kiss. "Hey Inu-Yasha." Usagi said as she ended the kiss. "Why didn't you come with Sango and Kagome?"

"Fleh," was the reply that she got, " those girls, actually Kagome, were slowing me down so I left ahead of them to let everyone else know that they were going to be late." Inu-Yasha turned his head upward some as he crossed his arms over his crossed. Out the corner of his eye he saw Usagi look at him strangely. A smirk appeared on his face before the small silver haired girl pulled him into a hug.

"Hey get your hands off Usagi like that." A very disapproving voice spoke up from behind Usagi.

"Oh shut up wolf boy!" Inu-Yasha snorted. 

Usagi looked up at Inu-yasha. " Koga stop it and Inu-Yasha you behave yourself. Why must you two always fight when I'm around." Usagi's eyes widen as a thought ran across her mind. "Unless one of you is utterly jealous of the other one." That was the wrong thing to say.

"Me jealous of dog-turd don't be ridiculously." Koga replied as he got into a stare contest with Inu-Yasha.

"Bitch." Inu-Yasha stated keeping contact with Koga's eyes.

"At least I have one." Koga replied with a smirk just before he broke eye contact with the dog demon. " What was that for Usagi?" Koga asked as he looked at Usagi with a surprised look.

"I am not a bitch." Usagi sternly stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. She thought about it for a quick second. " Wait a minute I guess I am. Will anyway I'd like you two to meet some friends of mine." Usagi said as she tugged on Koga and Inu-Yasha's arms. " Hold on where is Miroku, Hiten and Shippo?" Standing on her the tips of her toes Usagi looked around the arcade. She spotted Shippo playing with legos and notice that Miroku and Hiten seemed to be hitting on women that entered the arcade. " Hey you guys over here." Usagi shouted hoping to catch their attention. The woman that Hiten and Miroku were trying to pick up looked relived when Usagi called them. Shippo on the other hand dropped everything and zoomed into Usagi's arm.

"Usa-chan!" He exclaimed as he hugged her and she hugged him back. 

"Have you been a good little demon since I lasted saw you Shippo?" The little fox demon nodded his head. "Well that's good I guess I'll buy you some candy as a reward." An evil smirk appeared on Inu-Yasha face as Miroku and Hiten joined the group. "Since everyone is here let's go and meet Mina-chan."

Usagi received looks from Kagome and Sango as they giggled at what seemed their own little joke. Usagi's eyes landed on Minako who was trying to keep an innocent face but was failing with honors. "What did you tell them Mina_ko_." Usagi stressed the last part of her friend's name.

"Pink, Park, Party." Minako gulped. These three words sent Kagome into another fit of giggles.

"You just wait Aino." Usagi stated as she sat back down across from her with Koga to her right and Shippo on her lap. Hiten chose to sit next to Minako while Inu-Yasha next to Kagome and Miroku next to Sango he was slapped on the back of his head for his inappropriate action.

"Soo Miroku how was it when Usagi kissed you." As soon as those words left the half demon's mouth all eyes seem to land on Miroku while a one single pair sent murderous glares at Inu-Yasha.

"Look it I only kissed him because I was trying to get to someone else." Usagi explained.

"Yea I mean who would kiss Miroku voluntarily." Sango agreed.

"Anyway Mina-chan this is the guy I kept telling you about. This is my boyfriend Koga."

Will there you have it. You've finally found out whom Usagi was dating. I'm sure that this didn't come as a surprise to some of you. So what does minna-san think? Good, bad, could use improvements?

Preview of the next chapter.

"Have a nice trip to hell!" Makoto shouted.

"Haruka don't let it close!" Sailor Pluto shouted as she appeared.

"Why we're finally rid of our problems." Haruka stated with a smirk on her face

"Yea and I'll get a chance to get back together with Usako." Mamoru brought up.

"Speaking of Usagi where is she?" Ami asked as she spoke up.

Makoto looked around. "I don't see Minako, Rei, or Hotaru, around either."

"You won't be getting that chance to get back together with Usagi after all Mamoru." Michiru grinned. 

Mamoru looked at the water senshi. Something just didn't seem right. 

"Because she's in the past with Koga and the others." She replied with a smile. 

"So we can always go and get them." Makoto spoke as if Usagi and the other senshi were stranded at the airport.

"We can't." Sailor Pluto spoke up she seemed sadden. "They are in the past and I'm strictly forbidden to interfere with the past."

Everyone ones worlds, except Michiru's, seem to crash down around them at the words that left the lone senshi of time Sailor Pluto's mouth.

Feel free to e-mail me and give me lots of reviews.

Lots of Reviews = Happy Authoress = Another Long Chapter

Demon Goddess Usagi a.k.a. D.G.U

DemonGoddessUsagi@hotmail.com


	6. Default

****

My Boyfriend's A Demon

So what did you guys think of the last chapter? I surprised some of you huh, you weren't suspecting that Koga was the one were, some of you were but I throw you off didn't it I? I confused you with the hints toward Inu-Yasha ne? So what's everyone thoughts on it being Koga good, bad, or you don't really care? Oh and before I go into the chapter I just wanna explain a little something when Usagi kissed Inu-Yasha it was a kiss on the check not the lips that was probably one of the reason you thought in was Inu-Yasha. Their history will be explained sometime later on in the plot as why they may seem so close.

Now the real reason behind this update. I am slacking in my schoolwork. So until I pull my grade up in two of my classes Geometry, Spanish I won't be able to update until either this weekend or next weekend. I not too worried about my Spanish because I'll have to do is actually start studying for my test. Geometry on the other hand…Well I'll just have to see. If I can't update this weekend I will at least post half of chapter five so I won't leave you guys in too much suspense. XD Like I haven't did that before. If there is anyone out there willing to help a dummy like me out in her Geometry work then it will mean I will update faster plus as a reward you'll get to read the next chapter before anyone else. How does that sound for bribery? XD I amuse myself. 

Feel free to send e-mails of encouragement to mailto:DemonGoddessUsagi@hotmail.com 


	7. Through The Portal

****

My Boyfriend's A Demon

So what did you guys think of the last chapter? I surprised some of you huh, you weren't suspecting that Koga was the one were, some of you were but I throw you off didn't it I? I confused you with the hints toward Inu-Yasha ne? So what's everyone thoughts on it being Koga good, bad, or you don't really care? Oh and before I go into the chapter I just wanna explain a little something when Usagi kissed Inu-Yasha it was a kiss on the check not the lips that was probably one of the reason you thought in was Inu-Yasha. Their history will be explained sometime later on in the plot as why they may seem so close. Don't forget to review at the end to tell me what you think.

Feel free to send e-mails of encouragement to mailto:DemonGoddessUsagi@hotmail.com

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inu-Yasha. Here's the long awaited chapter four of My Boyfriend's A Demon.

Minako blinked once, she blinked a second and then a third time before opening her mouth. She made an attempt to say speak and say something but all that came out were squeaky sounds. " You, him?" She finally managed to get out of her mouth as she pointed at Koga and then Usagi. She couldn't believe what Usagi had just told her. From the way that she was hanging all on Inuyasha she thought that he was her boyfriend not the blue-eyed dark hair god before her.

"Hai," Usagi responded to the blond Goddess of Love, " me and Koga. Who did you think I was dating Inu-Yasha?"

"Well, I honestly thought that you were dating Inu-Yasha." Kagome spoke up voicing her worst fears. Who wasn't she to be afraid that one of her best friends was dating the guy she liked? Any girl, well almost any girl, would act the same if they were in Kagome's place. Personally I wouldn't have told anyone that I was having feelings for a guy that was in a relationship with a good friend of mine, but then again when things happen not everyone has the seem reaction to them.

__

That's what she was so worried about? That I was dating Inu-Yasha and she didn't want to hurt our friendship with her feelings for him. I wouldn't have let that get in the way of our friendship. But then again I did quite jealous and pissed off at Rei when she openly admitted that if Mamoru and I weren't intertwined with having to make Crystal Utopia that she would have tired to date Mamoru even after we all found out that I was the Hime No Tsuki. Well, at least her paranoia wasn't right. I should talk to her once Inu-Yasha is out of ear range, with those ears of his he'll be able to pick up every word we well say.

" I have agree with Kagome I honestly thought that you were two were courting. With all the displays of affection that you two were giving each other what were we to think? That you secretly hated each other but acted like you to were in love with each other to throw us off."

"Damn, hot damn, double damn." Minako said out of the blue, " you wouldn't happen to know any more demons that look as hot as him do you Usa-chan. You know hook a sister up with a fine ass demon."

Usagi laughed along with the others in the booth at Minako. She pushed the silver strands of hair that were starting to bother her away from her neck before she responded to her blond haired twin. " There are plenty of them back in the past but not all of them are as civil, well groomed, or human friendly as Koga. But even then even Koga here isn't really human friendly. He only tolerates people that he feels will help him achieve plans that he has for himself. When I first met Koga here he was claiming Kagome as his mate and Inuyasha wasn't gonna stand for any of that. I would definitely say that he was jealous that Kagome was paying more attention to Koga then him. Plus the fact that Koga was their enemy at the time that definitely didn't make Inuyasha very happy about it either."

"I was not and am not jealous of Koga. I am two times the man that he is." Inuyasha defended himself as he slammed his fist down on the table. Why in the world would he be jealous of Koga. He had the kawaii fuzzy dog-ears. Everyone loves the dog ears so how could they not love Inuyasha, he's just like one big puppy except that he is half human and can talk. Who doesn't love cute little puppy dogs? I know I do.

"You make me laugh Inuyasha. You were and are in fact jealous of Koga. Everyone around you seems to know it but you, that or you were in denial at the time. You Minako-san..."

"Mina or Mina-chan please." Mina interrupted the priest.

"All right Mina. You see Inuyasha here doesn't take kindly to men that make advances on his women. He's very protective of them you could say." Miroku said as Inuyasha intensely stared at him as if he was imaging that Miroku was dying a slow and painful death.

Mina looked puzzled at what Miroku said. "Women as in plural. I thought Kagome was his only girlfriend. Is he cheating on her?" Minako gulped down her soda and leaned forward. "It's just like in the soap operas. The guy has an all faith girlfriend, wife, or fiancee and then the guy goes out and cheats on the girl with somebody that she knows. Inuyasha isn't cheating on Kagome with any of her friends is he? That would be terrible. Kagome what do you see in this jerk." Mina asked as she directed her question at Kagome.

" I ummm." Kagome stuttered not really knowing what to say. She wasn't expecting to be put under Minako's questioning interrogation. She stop paying attention to the conversation when Miroku mention the fact that Inuyasha was very protective of his women. He was protective of her and Kikyo. Kikyo the one person that she harbored so much hatred toward. How in the world could Inuyasha still show feelings toward someone that has tried on numerous to kill him and take him to hell? She holds no feelings for him expect for hatred. She doesn't want anything to do with him but yet he still yearns for his love. Why go after her when she was standing right in front of him with her heart in her.

" Miroku is talking about Kikyo. Yes Mina, Kikyo is Kagome past life five hundred years ago. She was brought back from the dead by an evil witch ogress. Ever since she was brought back to life Inuyasha here has been trying to follow her around like a puppy on a leash." Shippo elaborated for Miroku. "The thing is she wants nothing to do with him. We have tried telling he that you can't teach an old dog new tricks but he won't listen to us, that or he chooses not to. I just don't know what has gotten into him. He is throwing away such a good thing here with Kagome to be with a walking clay-pot."

Kagome lowered her head some as she bit into her burger. Things had been going fine in her opinion. Why of all times did they have to start talking about Kikyo right now? It was two weeks since the time that Inuyasha had said or mention anything that pertained to Kikyo.

__

How in the world can I compete with her? Inuyasha loves her and not me. He will always love her no matter what I do to show him that I have feelings for him he pays no attention. It's like he doesn't want an imitation like me, he wants the real thing, well almost real, which is Kikyo. That's what I am I'm just a cheap imitation doll that you can find at a Dollar Store. Maybe I should just forget about my feelings for Inuyasha and try to find me a guy that will treat me right. Maybe I should take the advice from the girls back home. What am I thinking I shouldn't doubt me and Inuyasha's relationship. Should I?

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me about the other Mina?" Usagi asked as she changed the subject. She had noticed that Kagome was a bit uneasy talking about Kikyo. Inuyasha on the other hand she didn't know. If he was uneasy about the subject of Kikyo then he had it very will because it seemed like he wasn't even paying attention to what they were saying. " It sounded really important the way you barged in here."

Minako's eyes widen with remembrance as she realized why she came to the arcade to talk to Usagi. " It's the others, not Michiru or Hotaru. Even Setsuna is in on it. You know how everyone disagreed with you being with Koga right? Well they are planing something to do something to get you and Mamoru back together."

"What do you they are planning something that will make me get back together with Mamoru. How in the world did they get Setsuna in on it too? I don't believe it Minako, they wouldn't stoop so low as to plan something like that so that I would see that Mamoru and I are meant to be together." Usagi disagreed with Minako. She knew the others were mad at her for choosing Koga over Mamoru but they wouldn't be so mad at her that they would go and plan something like that behind her back would they? No it couldn't be the same group of friends that Minako could be talking about could it? It couldn't her friends would never do anything that would make her unhappy. Maybe Rei because she seem to harbor bad feelings toward her lately but that was only because she was upset that she was throwing away their future to be with a demon. If it was a human it would have been different but she left Mamoru for a demon.

  
"Quit being so naïve Usagi and look at the whole picture." Minako said in a dead serious tone.

__

Usagi at times is too childish to see the entire picture of something. She is only looking at things through one point of view; she has to learn to see things through all points of views. Hopefully I can teach her that before it is too late to do it.

"Didn't it seem kind of odd to you that Setsuna gave into you when you said that you wanted to be with another? Maybe she find some kind of alternative for her and the others to get you and Mamoru back together like it was before all of this happened. Like some kind of alternative that wouldn't involve her messing up the timelines in anyway. Some kind of parallel or alternate world to this one and in the other one you and Mamoru stay together and create Crystal Utopia. All she would have to do is send some kind of influence back there to make sure that you two stayed together and poof everything is normal again. You'll have blond hair instead of silver hair that you have now." Minako tried to explain hoping that she would get through to the girl. " If she did that you wouldn't know Koga, Kagome or any of the others. We wouldn't even have had or ever had this conversation because you and Koga would have never gotten together."

"What your friend is saying does make sense. If you friend Setsuna in any way or form can control or influence time then she can mold it as she pleases. It's like one of the stories I heard as a child. That over a thousand years ago there was a region of peace called the Silver Millennium. It was when there was life on every planet including the earth's moon." Sango began to tell the fairy tale that she was told as a child. " One day the peace was broken when an evil queen attacked the moon with her most powerful warriors. The Sailor Senshi, princesses of their home planets except the earth and the moon fought to stop the evil queen but they could not stop them. The moon queen in a last resort move sent everyone to the future on earth. She sealed the evil queen and her minions in the farthest put of this solar system so that they could never attack again until the Sailor Senshi were reawaken and ready to defend the earth. She sent all of the senshi to the future except for one. The one senshi that wasn't sent was said to guard a pair of gates that lead to a timestream. She was the senshi of Pluto and was forever said to guard these gates of time. Making sure that everything was supposed to go according to how the fates weaved their web. If you friend does have any power that has to do with time then they most be a reincarnation of someone from the Pluto royal family or someone that was a Pluto native. It is dangerous fooling around with time. There are serve consequences of all actions dealing with time. As an example if Kagome hadn't have fallen in the well back at her home Inuyasha would probably still be there until Kagome either fell in at a later date or one of her future offspring fell in and pulled the arrow out of Inuyasha's chest. I was also told that this was the reason that the moon could always been seen clearly and closely on one or two occasions of every month. It was because the decrease moon queen was watching over her reborn daughter and the people that she had sent to the future to make sure that nothing bad happen to them. " Sango didn't even realize that she wasn't far from the truth, that Setsuna was indeed the guardian of the timestream.

__

"Minako watch what you say!" Usagi yelled into her friend's head. She hadn't told them yet that she was the Tsuki No Hime or a sailor senshi. She would prefer to keep it that way for a while longer too. _"I hadn't told them about all of that yet. I would like it to if you didn't say anything else about Setsuna's abilities or the others."_

"What are you gonna do when there is an attack Usagi tell them that we have to go to the bathroom and then leave to go fight? I think not Sango or Kagome would more then likely come and check on us. I think it would be better that we or rather you tell them now then later in case something were to happen later."

" What do you mean in case something were to happen later? There have been no attacks for a year now Minako."

"You of all people should know that after we defeat an enemy that another one that is stronger then the last one comes and takes it place. As we get stronger so does the evil out there in the world. Why do you think we always get an upgrade in our powers because they are stronger then the last one that we faced. You would have knew that we might have another enemy if you were at today's meeting. As a matter of fact wasn't at today's meeting either Haruka."

Everyone at the booth as Usagi and Minako talked to each other with their eyes. It seemed that Minako was trying to tell Usagi something but Usagi was choosing not to believe what she was saying.

"What do you think they are doing?" Shippo asked, as it seemed that Usagi was starting to get upset about something.

Miroku watched the two girls' eyes before he decided to say something. "If I didn't know any better I would say that they are telepathic and are talking to each other in their minds. And whatever they are talking about they don't want us to know what it is about."

"Gee what gave you that hint," Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the monk, " the fact that Usagi's chest wasn't flare up and down like when she was talking?"

"Of course that's how I knew." Miroku answered not even thinking about Inuyasha had accused him of. 

"What!" Koga exclaimed as it finally sunk in that Miroku was staring at his girlfriend's chest.

"Ha, ha." Hiten laughed as Koga turned to jump across the table of rip out Miroku's throat.

A simple ringing of two phones is what stopped all the mayhem.

Usagi and Minako each looked at each other before pulling out their cell phones and answering them at the same time. " Hello."

"Good I reach both of you. Minako did you explain to Usagi what we think was going on?" Michiru asked over the phone.

"I tired to but she refuses to believe what I'm trying to tell her. You think I can get some help to convince her." Minako stated as she looked directly at Usagi when she said it.

" Why should I have to believe something I know isn't true at all. It would be believing in a lie."

Michiru didn't have time to try to convince Usagi that what Minako told her was the truth. All she knew was that her future queen maybe be in some kind of danger and she had to protect her at all cost even if it meant that she had to go against her lover. "Usagi for once you need to quit believing in those fairy tales this is reality. What Minako is telling you is the truth. Just because they are your friends doesn't always mean that they are going to see eye to eye with you. Your are gonna have your difference. All we are trying to is protect you from whatever they have planed for you and Koga. Now listen up. All I know is that the others are gonna want to meet you and Koga. Whatever you do, do not stay alone with Rei. She is suppose to keep you and Koga separated…."

Usagi and Minako both pulled the phone away from their ears as loud screeches came from Michiru's side. Next thing they heard was her line hang up.

"Damn. Now do you believe me Usagi?" Minako asked as she put her phone on the table and held her head in her hands. Usagi give her a nod. They both were shaken up after what had happen.

Minako placed the money for the bill on the table began to scoot over showing that she wanted to get out "I'm sorry Koga but Usagi is gonna have to cut this date short we have to go see about our friend." Minako explained.

"You're not going by yourself." Inuyasha spoke up. " If there is something going on like your friend on the phone said then I think we should go with you so that we can make sure that nothing is going to happen."

"I agree with Inuyasha for once you two shouldn't be going anywhere alone." Koga stated as he held onto Usagi's hand.

Everyone at the booth stood up. " So it agreed then we going with you Usagi. Besides friends look after friends." Kagome said as she gave Usagi a small smile.

Minako lead everyone outside the arcade. "All right then you guys can come but you have to be on your guard our friends aren't like everyone else's friends." Minako then began walking in the direction of the outer senshi's mansion.

"Since they probably know that we know what is going on then they will probably use a different plan to get to me." Usagi spoke up as she rubbed her arms.

Miroku stopped walking as they enter the park to take a shortcut. "Something isn't right and I don't like the fact that it is already nightfall. Koga, you Inuyasha and me will search the area before we proceed ahead. Sango, Shippo, Kagome, Hiten you four stay with Usagi and Minako."

Minako looked around this seem familiar to her. "No that's what they would want us to do." She brought back her arm that she had held up to keep the three from rushing off.

"You're very smart Minako but it's too late." Rei said as she walked into the moonlight. The light seems to make her appear evil.

"What do you mean its too late?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi!" Usagi and everyone else turned around to see that Koga nearly fell through a portal that appeared underneath him.

Usagi turned to run to Koga but she saw was blinded by a flash of light.

"Have a nice trip to hell!" Makoto shouted asked Koga began to fall in the hole. There was a flash of light signinlng that Koga had fallen in the portal.

"Haruka don't let it close!" Sailor Pluto shouted as she appeared.

"Why we're finally rid of our problems." Haruka stated with a smirk on her face.

"Yea and I'll get a chance to get back together with Usako." Mamoru brought up.

"Speaking of Usagi where is she?" Ami asked as she spoke up.

Makoto looked around. "I don't see Minako, Rei, or Hotaru, around either."

"You won't be getting that chance to get back together with Usagi after all Mamoru." Michiru grinned. 

Mamoru looked at the water senshi. Something just didn't seem right. "Because she's in the past with Koga and the others." She replied with a smile. 

"So we can always go and get them." Makoto spoke as if Usagi and the other senshi were stranded at the airport.

"We can't." Sailor Pluto spoke up she seemed sadden. "They are in the past and I'm strictly forbidden to interfere with the past."

Everyone ones worlds, except Michiru's, seem to crash down around them at the words that left the lone senshi of time Sailor Pluto's mouth.

Feel free to e-mail me and give me lots of reviews.

Lots of Reviews = Happy Authoress = Another Long Chapter

Demon Goddess Usagi a.k.a. D.G.U

DemonGoddessUsagi@hotmail.com


	8. We're Not In Kasnas Anymore…

Well here you go, chapter four of My Demon's A Boyfriend. It seems like it took me forever to write this thing. XD But I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer then you had too. Well, I'm off to study for my tests in Chemistry and Algebra II. Being a junior rocks because the classes are much easier then last year. :D

My Boyfriend's A Demon- Written by DemonGoddessUsagi 

I no own characters of Sailormoon or Inuyasha. You no sue me and I love you long time. I do own story and plot line. You steal and no credit me, me sue you and make you broker then you already be. J

Warning!!!!

Slight Rei bashing and a small fluff scene between Inuyashas and Kagome. You have been warned, continue at your own risk.

**My Boyfriend's A Demon; Chapter Five- We're Not In Kasnas anymore…**

"Would you all mind getting the hell off of me?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, he did not like being at the bottom of pile, especially if someone who ate like Usagi was gonna be stuck on top of him. Although he didn't really mind the thought of her small body pressed against his. She fitted perfectly into his arms, like she was part of a puzzle. But that was beside the point because Usagi wasn't the only person that was on top of him and everyone wasn't as light as a feather. They weighed more then the Tetsusaiga did after he had Totosai fix it the first time.

"I do not weigh that much Inuyasha." Usagi muffled out angrily somewhere squashed between Koga and Miroku in the human body pile; no doubt she was red in the face. " So don't even think it. It's probably Rei's weight that's crushing you. You should see how much she eats; she 's giving me a run for my money. She has put on a few pounds as of lately, I think from all the late night chocolate snack eating she's doing." Usagi managed to tease the raven-haired girl who was somewhere within the dog pile.

A sweatdrop appeared on Inuyasha's head as he ponder on how Usagi had known half what he was thinking. It was a good thing that she didn't know what else he was thinking otherwise there would be a lot of yelling going on right then. People yelling at him, that was something he did want right then because they all would be right in his ears. But at the moment he didn't really care about people yelling at him. He didn't know who it was but someone was heavy and they needed to get out of the pile. " Look, I'm not a sitting chair that everyone can try to sit in so get off."

"I have not been putting on any weight Odango Atama. Quit telling lies about me to you freak friends. Now stop kicking me in the stomach with your foot before I kicked you back." Rei snapped from somewhere within the pile of human bodies. She didn't sound to please with weight of ten people crushing her body. That along with the fact that Usagi was right about her gaining weight and the fact she got sucked into the portal with the two most people she considered idiots of the senshi.

"You have to Pryo, I've seen the way you've been eating. I saw you down that entire large pizza the other day when we had that sleep over. Then sneak out and come back with a bag full of chocolate goodies. So don't kid yourself Miss Piggy, you are putting on some massive weight and you know it." Disagreed the blond with the twin dumpling hairstyle.

"Why you…" Rei didn't even finish her sentence because she soon found her priestess' hands around Usagi's small neck like Homer style like he did Bart in a typical episode of the Simpsons. "I am not getting fat." She objected as she shook Usagi with the best of her abilities as she said each word. Usagi proceeded to make choking noises as she tired to pry Rei's hand away from her delicate neck and make the world stop turning all the funky colors that she saw

"Minako could'cha move that blond head of hair of yours. I feel like I'm being choked to death by Repansual's never ending hair." Hotaru's huffed out as weight of Miroku seemed to press down against her fragile body and glomp her a few times as the weight of Rei choking Usagi pushed down on him.

"Would you do me the honor of baring my children?" He asked, as he looked Hotaru in her dark violet eyes.

Hotaru looked around as she tried to escape Miroku's pleading glaze. "Hey you're robbing the cradle mister and I'm sure my Haruka-papa wouldn't like that one bit." Hotaru replied. It was the truth, Haruka wouldn't like it one bit. He was safe for now since she wasn't there.

"Who is Haruka-papa?" Miroku asked seeming not too concerned about Hotaru's Haruka-papa. After all he couldn't do anything if they had fallen through a time warp like he though they had could. Could he? Unless her Haruka-papa was the person that created the time wrap. That would mean he was great danger of being de-maned and that was something that he didn't want.

Hotaru grinned at the rhetorical question. "Haruka-papa is a person with a big sword and a fondness of threating to dismember any males that get too close to Michiru-mama, Usagi-nee, and me. She ALWAYS seems to find where we're at too." Hotaru instantly felt Miroku withdraw his wondrous hands as she told him of her Haruka-papa.

"Hehe... be sure to put in a good with him the next time you see him." The monk laughed nervously as he felt Usagi, her two other friends plus Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha send him murderous glares. He moved his hands far, far away from the small pale girl. Besides he wanted to keep his lively hood so that he would one day finally be able to pass on his genes to the next generation.

"Aaaah who's doing the touching! Stop the touching! No touchy, touchy!" Usagi let out a squealed as she broke free of Rei's grasp. Another escaped her lips as she felt a hand began to caress her bottom yet again. The touches were soft and she didn't mind them too much. It was the simple fact that she just didn't know who they were coming from unless Miroku had somehow managed to get his hands around Koga.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Miroku groaned. It was obvious that Sango and Kagome had somehow managed to hit him from somewhere within the pile. He knew that if he didn't say something now he would forever hold he piece because Koga would literally torn him apart for touching his Usagi. " For once it wasn't me!" He declared as he tried to nurse he wound but to no avail. " I declare my innocence, those aren't my leech's hands. Maybe they're Hiten's or Inuyasha's. I'm not the only person here that has eyes on Usagi's bottom.

Speaking of Hiten Usagi hadn't hard a word out of him since they had fell. Maybe he was unconscious or something. Or maybe he had already gotten out and was leaning against a tree silently laughing at them.

"Sorry about that, it was me." Minako fussed up with a flint blush embedded in her cheek as she managed to emerge from the group of people. She extended both of her hands out to pull Usagi and Hotaru from underneath the dog pile, she decided to let Rei find her own way out seeing as how all of this was her fault, well not all of it, just a majority of it.

"What in the world are you three wearing?" Sango asked as she dusted herself off as she crawled out from underneath Miroku. " More fashion trends from your time I presume." Sango concluded, as she looked the two blondes and raven-haired girls over. It was an odd the four were wearing. They all matched except for they each wore a different

"Yea. That's not what you were wearing when we at that weird place with the frozen milk stuff." Shippo said as he licked his lips hoping to find traces of the delicious frozen treats that he had consumed while at the place with the people put coins into a strange machine and 'play' with it.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're wearing what we had on earlier how in the world would we have time to change if we've been at the bottom of a human dog pile getting the life crushed out of us." Minako interjected as she put her hands on her hips.

"Why are your noses bleeding Inuyasha, Miroku." Shippo asked curiously as he bent down to look the two half men in their faces. He was fascinated by how fast it seemed to be coming out of their noses. It seemed like it was never gonna end until the last bit of blood was sucked out of their bodies. Shippo made a faced as the blood seemed to get darker.

"You lecherous monk!" Sango exclaimed she kicked Miroku in his side. Things that she had to put up with. If Miroku really wanted to be with her then he needed to be broken out of his bad habits. If that involved a few broken ribs then so be it, in the end it would be wroth it and the world would have one less lecherous male person to worry about.

Kagome turned red in the face as Inuyasha continued to stare at the quartet. He seemed to start picking up on Miroku's bad faults, which wasn't good in her opinion. At least Shippo hadn't displayed he picked up on the monk's bad habits. That was a good thing to her. " Inuyasha oswairi." Those were the two simple words that flowed out from her mouth. With the familiar tug of the prayer bead around his neck Inuyasha found himself eating dirt, dust, grass and whatever was unfortunately down on the ground before him.

"What do you think you are looking at mutt-face." Koga demand from the half demon as he stood up and blocked Inuyasha and Miroku's dazed stare from his precious Usagi as she in turned tried to cover up little Hotaru.

Inuyasha looked toward the sky hoping to stop his sudden nosebleed. " It's wasn't my fault you mangy canine. I was I supposed to know that she would be standing over me wearing some kind of whores outfit. You should have told that wrench of yours to stand back and I wouldn't have gotten a look up her skirt..." Inuyasha didn't even finish his sentence before Koga let got of Usagi and pounced on him.

Kagome sighed and shook her head at the two. _At least they aren't fighting over me anymore_. She thought to herself but she knew differently. She wanted the attention of both the canine demons but it seems that Usagi had somehow managed to take that too away from her.

What am I thinking? I shouldn't be jealous of Usagi for any reason. Koga is just being over protective of her like he was of me. It's just his jealousy taking over him.

Rei rolled her eyes as she pushed the man with the small braid, Miroku at least that's what she figured his name, from on top of her. She wanted to give Usagi and Minako a piece of her mind. If they had just followed what path was already lain out before them they wouldn't be in this mess. She didn't care whose feelings she hurt Usage was going to hear what she had to say. Being miss nice priestess was over with and she was going to hit the bunny with a thing she called reality.

Kagome looked over at Usagi and her friends as the new girl got up and made her away over to them.

What were they wearing? I've seen those outfits somewhere before but she didn't remember for where. It's on the tip of my mind… it couldn't be could it? They can't be four of the legendary sailor senshi t hat protected Jubban District, Tokyo, Japan that I'm always hearing about in the news. They are. Usagi is Sailormoon and Minako Sailorvenus…hmmm…wasn't she Sailorv too. The other two were Sailormars and Sailorsaturn. How can such a young child how so much power. I heard that she could destroy this entire solar system if she wished.

"You're four of the Sailor Senshi I'm always hearing about in the nightly news. But…how…I'm mean…didn't the sailor senshi live over a thousand years ago on the moon and various other planets in this solar system." Kagome asked as she took a step forward as if to inspect them forth. "I thought…wow…so life on other planets did exist." Kagome's head jerked upward and her eyes widen as if some one had upper cut her. " That would somewhat explain the strange mark on Sesshomaru's forehead. I wonder is he in anyway connected to them..." She began to mumble as she tried to connect one thing with another.

Inuyasha looked annoyed, he knew where this was leading and he didn't like it one bit. If she asked his answer was no, no if ands, ors, or buts no was no. He was going to stick by that standing, his feet were firmly down on this. He was not going to take some kind of road trip to his damn half brother's land and castle.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began, " I think we should…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and turned his head, ready to make a firm stand. "No," he said before she could he say what they should do.

"But…" Kagome interjected, she wanted to pay a visit to the hanyou's brother and he was the only one that knew the fastest and safest routes to his domain in the western lands.

"No Kagome I am not taking a bunch of humans to that bastard of a brother's homelands. None of you would last that longer in his territory unless I willingly go with you and I'm not so don't ask." He concluded before he turned to walk off.

"Umm… Inuyasha were are you going?" Usagi asked from behind Koga. None of them knew where they were and if one of them walked off somewhere they would surely get lost. " Remember the big black hole that we fell through and ended up in that mass pile of bodies. Uh yea that, well, we don't know where we are so it wouldn't be so wise to go walking off because Kagome brought up your brother." Usagi blinked a few times thinking that she saw something fly by Inuyasha's head.

"Forget about them Odango Atama we have our own problems to worry about. Like how we are going to get out of here and get you and Mamoru back together." Rei interrupted, she had kept her peace for the time being but she wasn't going to keep it anymore. They had to get out of this time stream and the sooner the better. "We don't have time for this bullshit. Not to mention the fact then now know that were the Sailorsenshi." Rei pointed out that they were indeed hensioned into their senshi outfits. "We don't know if they won't go and babbled to the press or to the government with our identifies and sell us out for major money. They can't be trusted we with this type information, I say that we have Pluto wipe their memories clean or take them out of existence."

Usagi broke free of Koga's hold. " Excuse me. If I recall you were the one that pushed us in that damn warp hole so this is your fault. Do not come bitching to me because by accident you got yourself sucked in too. You can leave if you want to but I am staying here with Koga, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Hiten, and Kagome. You can take Hotaru and Minako back with you if they want to go but other then that go by yourself. Not to mention that they are trustworthy when it comes down to it, they wouldn't sell us out to some government or press."

Usagi let loose. She was tired of having everyone tell her what to do. She was still the girl that thought about kawaii bishounens, eating, sleeping and spending all her money on clothes, treats and video games. She had also grown up too she knew there was more to life then those things, that to make it in the world one needed a level head.

"I am getting tired of you telling me what to do. I am not some helpless child. I am not the girl I was before I faced Chaos a year ago. I have grown up a bit Rei-san and if you can't accept it then don't." She waited to see what Rei would do, would she turn her back on her and just leave taking Hotaru and Minako with her or would she just continue to argue with her. It didn't really matter to her as long as the priestess left her alone to live her life.

" You're my friend Rei and I love you dearly. I would do anything for you do you have to let me live my own life and make my own mistakes. I don't always need you or the others behind me like a safety net to catch me when I fall. You all have lives of your own that you should be living so go live them."

Rei stood the looking at Usagi. The girl had done some growing up since they faced Chaos but that didn't mean she was ready for the real world. So Rei did the only thing she could think of when Usagi was like this. She tried to reason with her using insults.

"Quit being such a baby Usagi. If you have done all this growing up you would know that this fling with that flea ridden demon isn't going to last long. That after it ends you going be crying and bawling your eyes out for Mamoru-san to take you back. So why go and take the hardest route when the easiest one is placed before you. You're just making another of your stupid mistakes."

The sound of a hand hitting flesh rung in everyone's ears. Stunned eyes looked on at the scene. Rei only stood an arm's length away from Usagi who had her arm stretched out. Everyone could see the red mark clearly that was already forming on Rei's delicate face.

" I am _tired_ of you talking down to me Rei like I can't do anything. Yes, I am not the brightest person in the world and I'm not good at anything else that comes to mind but that doesn't make it ok for you to point that out and make fun of me and my mistakes. They are mine to make and to learn from, not yours. If you can't support me then I suggest that you leave now." Usagi left no questioning to her order. If Rei didn't leave then Usagi was going to do something or say something that they were both going to regret in the end.

Rei's eyes hardened as she stood there and looked at the small blond before her and took her hand off her face when she had been hit. She hadn't expected Usagi to react like she had but she didn't care, Usagi was wrong and she needed to make that fact aware no matter how much she had to hurt the her to make her understand that she needed to follow her destiny. It would have been a whole lot easier for her just to accept it but now she was going to how to play the evil bitch part that everyone that she played all so will.

"Since you didn't seemed to pick up my hint Rei, I'm telling you that I don't want to ever see you again Rei unless it's during a battle fighting a youma."

Rei turned around and started walking off to where ever her feet would take her. Yes, she was a little hurt by what Usagi said be she was going play it cool. Usagi was going to come running to her and apologize when she got her sense about her. It was just in her human nature to be compassionate and concerned about everyone else but herself. She also didn't want her to see that pain that she had caused her with those eight little words. All she did for Usagi, the being mean, it was so that she could prepared to become the Neo-Queen of Crystal Utopia. Without proper guidance the future empire wouldn't last long.

Minako was the first to snap out of her dazed state. " That was a little harsh don't you think Usagi? Even though she is a real bitch at times it didn't call for that. She was only looking out for our best interest." Minako didn't bother to wait for Usagi remark before she went to go chase her friend down with the sound of Usagi's cold words and the sound of her slapping Rei still fresh in her ears.

"Don't worry about them Usagi, you were in the right. Rei was always talking down to you. Pointing out your mistakes and making fun of them. You stood up where I would have backed down and went and cried in a corner somewhere by myself." Hotaru's soft-spoken voice broke the silence that had yet again set in. The young violet haired girl spoke from experience. Often times, when she was living with her father and Kaoanite she would find herself crying in her room because of the cruelty of her ex-classmates and the she received from her father and the estranged woman.

Usagi sighed as she let small Hotaru's words comfort her. Ever since she had broken things off with Mamoru things seemed to take a turn for the worst with the senshi. There were so many bumps and dips in the current friendship that she wondered when it would ever straighten itself out. She couldn't bare herself to live without her friends, yet she could live with them telling her what to do for her entire life.

"How about we find somewhere to camp for the night?" Kagome suggested hoping to ease the tension that was in the air. She didn't really know what took place between the two girls but she knew that it was something that seriously need to be off everyone's mind if they were supposed to survived the night at wherever they were. " Staying here won't do us any good. We should try to get some rest for the night and try to figure where we are at and home to get to where ever our point B is. Sound good to everyone?" A few mumbles filled the air as everyone agreed to Kagome's plan. It was all they could do at the moment since they had know idea where they were and sunset was approaching pretty fast.

"All right then. How about you, Hotaru, right?" Kagome asked the smaller. Hotaru gave a slight nodded of her head, " how about you, Usagi, Shippo, and Hiten go and gather fire wood." Kagome heard a snort from Koga expressing his disagreement. " I need for another job Koga so chill." She told the wolf demon, she didn't need anymore disagreements to break out right then. There were more important things to worry about.

"Speaking of Hiten we is he?" Usagi asked having taken noticed that the thunder demon was not present. " Oh, no." She groaned as she shook her head as she figured out where he was. "The other girls have him. This is very bad."

"What could be bad about being surrounded by girls that are probably as beautiful as you?" Miroku asked as he made a sly attempt to flirt with Usagi without getting torn to shreds by her over protective demon boyfriend.

Koga put his arms around Usagi possessively as he growled out a warning to the human. "Watch it monk, you're trending on dangers grounds."

"Filled with little mine bombs, traps of torture devices, and hungry wolves." Sango added as she hit the perverted monk aside his head as he made an attempt to feel up on Usagi.

"Well, since Hiten is being held captive somewhere by your other friends I guess you three should be fine by yourselves since you have Shippo as your protected." Kagome planned as she gave the young fox pup a pat on his head to show her confidence in him to keep Usagi and her young friend safe. Besides with the not said threat of Koga probably killing him if something happened to Usagi, the young fox demon could used a boost in courage and confidence.

"Inuyasha, you and Kirara go and find Usagi's friends Rei and Minako and bring them back to the camp that we should have set up by the time you all get back. I will be home base and staying here to set up camp. Koga, Sango you two will go and scope out the land and see if you can tell us where we are that way we know which way to head to get back to Kaede's village and to the Bone Eater's Well. All right everyone knows his or her part so what are we all still standing here for?" Kagome asked in a mother like voice as she shooed them off.

Inuyasha and Kirara lagged behind after everyone had set off to fill their end of the mission. " Why should I go off and look for them. They obviously don't care too much for Usagi as her other friend does." Inuyasha demanded. He didn't want to go off and find Usagi's friends. From what he saw they didn't seem to be too concerned on what Usagi felt be patronized for something she obviously help because it was who she was.

"Although it may seem like they don't care they do, Inuyasha. Some people just show their love for some differently then others." _Like I do for you. _"Not to mention things our different in our times. People show their emotions of concern different ways. I'm pretty sure that Rei was just trying to get through to her that life is all cherries and strawberries that she needed to see the world for what it really was before she became a responsible adult."

Inuyasha did something that was startling to her and anyone that had happen to be watching them. " I know, just like how I let you know I feel about you leaving and going through that well each and every time. But don't you think that she could have been kinder at letting her know the cruel reality of the world. I'm pretty sure that Usagi probably already feels as if she has the weight of the entire world on her shoulders, making it seem heavier then it already seems won't done Usagi any good but stress her out more." Inuyasha unwrapped his arms for around Kagome and he and Kirara took off to look for Usagi's two friends.

If you only knew how much what you say and do affects me Inuyasha. I feel like a confused little schoolgirl.

Kagome thoughts wonder to her and Inuyasha's off and on relationship as she searched for a place to make camp before the others got back. Maybe he was finally able to admit to himself that he had feeling for her. Then, maybe, they could take things a little farther. Maybe…

You like it nice and long? 4,526 words long. Send many reviews. Tell me how you like. You no like still send review. Get the point, good. I probably sound like I'm on drugs. XD I'm just happy that Fall Break starts Wednesday. I get to sleep in yea…err…not I have to go on that trip. Damn oh well I guess it's for the greater good of my education. Anyway send tons of e-mail. I love e-mail. I'll responded; you'll get an e-mail back to you before you can say DemonGoddessUsagi ten times. So e-mail me at DemonGoddessUsagi hotmail. com. Of course you'll have to take out the spaces. Also point out any spelling errors or grammar problems that you see. My story is no good is if it doesn't make sense to you. If you want, you can become one of my editors peoples. You'll get to preview all the chappies before they hit the market. By the way does anyone know who I can put more space between my paragraphs and sentences?

DemonGoddessUsagi


	9. Where Do Pups Come From?

**My Boyfriend's A Demon**

**Note:** Since I have a lot going on, preparing for the ACT, getting a job, moving and numerous other things I won't be able to update this as much as I like. Its not I was updating like I was suppose to anyway. -; Besides my phone got cut off anyway. So I have to update from the public library until we get a new phone cut on which might not be until next month sometime between the 11th and 17th. But anyway from now on I'm going to be updating this story once or twice a month. That way I have plenty of time to work on this and everything else. The updates will be on the 15th and/or 30th of every month. Mind you that I won't be able to always update on those days. The best thing for most of you to do is to add me to your Alert list that way you don't miss an update.

My Boyfriend's A Demon by DemonGoddessUsagi. I, DemonGoddessUsagi claim no ownership for the anime Sailormoon or Inuyasha. I can only dream of owning a naked Sesshomaru. :drool:

**Warning!**

There are some sexual references and surprising enough it doesn't come from our well loved perverted monk Miroku. A little Usagi bashing going on in this chapter too. Also, there is some yuri hints, a little Usagi/Rei. You have been warned, continue at your own risk.

**Chapter Six- Where Do Pups Come From?**

"What are you wearing Usa-koi" Koga asked as he pulled her closer, nuzzling his nose into the base of her neck. Her scent was powerful and intoxicating. "It's so short and revealing…" Koga didn't continue his sentence as he let loose a low growl. What Usagi was wearing now was driving him over the edge. He wanted her every since they had dropped out of that black hole.

"Ko…oga…Koga." Usagi stammered out as she tried to back out of his hold. Her face was turning a bright red. She really didn't mind Koga holding her like this and the growl. Hell the growling sounded sexy to her. Things like this were supposed to be done in private though.

"Hey we have youngins and perverted here" Kagome exclaimed as she covered Hotaru's eyes who covered Shippo's. Sango covered Miroku's who was to intently watching the display. "Oswairi Inuyasha." She commanded making sure that the hanyou wasn't watching either.

Inuyasha spat the dirt out that had be forced into his mouth out at the suddenly given command "Stupid wrench what was that for? You should be making that mongrel sit. I'm not the one in heat here." He complained as he stood back up dusting his kimono off.

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean he is in heat." She was clueless as to what Inuyasha meant that Koga was in heat.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. What were they teaching this girl back in her time at school? Didn't they teach her the principles of going into heat, finding a mate and producing offspring? Couldn't she tell by the smell of the air" He's trying to convince her to have his pups. All the bitches and dogs have gone into a mating frenzy in this area. That's why I don't want to go any further into my brother's land. I'm not fighting all this male demons off because they may want a piece of you, Sango, Usagi or her friends.

The answer that was given caused all the girls in the party blush. Sex was never brought up unless they were talking about Miroku and his perverted ways. But Miroku was well Miroku not Koga or a crazy demon out looking for sex.

Usagi shook her head she shouldn't be thinking things like that right now. " Hotaru we need to detransform." She ordered before a bight light bath her and she reverted into the outfit that she was wearing at the arcade. Hotaru needed in compliance and a pale purple light covered her little form and she appeared in a pair of black jeans and a purple T-shirt.

Koga covered his eyes with his hands, as Usagi's formed was replace by bright light. Taking the opportunity to get away from Koga Usagi fled and hide behind Sango. She wanted to make sure that she was a good distance away from Koga. She was too young to have to deal with a Chibiusa.

Miroku let out a disappointed and content sigh. As he saw the scene through the cracks of Sango's hands. He had seen Usagi naked for a brief moment. That put him in heaven even if it was just the right breast.

"So what am I suppose to do Kagome" Miroku asked changing the subject. Kagome had not yet assigned him a job. He was hoping that she would place in with Hotaru and Usagi. After all Shippo was still a fox cub and couldn't possible protect two beautiful scantly clad girls. Plus there was that small chance he would get Usagi to transform for him. If she was naked while she detranformed then maybe she was naked when she transformed too.

Kagome slapped Miroku. She knew what the lecherous monk was thinking. She wasn't stupid enough to place him in the same group as Usagi or send him to look for the two runaway girls. He could probably try to assault them. Sure Usagi had gotten used to his ways but Hotaru was just like that girl in that village Kanna and Kagura attacked and stole everyone's souls. She didn't need to worry herself with the possibility that the small girl would say yes to baring Miroku's child and she ended up getting pregnant in the end. What was she to say to the girl's parents? Whoops, my friend asked her to bare his children and she said yes.

Besides if Miroku really wanted to have a child that bad without knowing the mother she could always take him back to her time and send him to one of those sperm banks. He could then donate his genes and just hoped to find a woman that wanted to bare him a child and give it to him after she delivered the child. But that was no luck. All women wanted to keep their children. After carrying a child for nine months having to put up with the strange cravings, the kicking of the stomach and then having to push a head the size of a soft ball out of a hole about five times smaller who would want to give it up?

But that was beside the point and she was getting sidetracked. She wasn't about to send him with Inuyasha either. She had no doubt that Inuyasha would keep him in check if he went the half demon. But she needed him here. They were apparently in the middle of Sesshomaru's land from her interpretation of what Inuyasha. Being in his half brother's land was apparently a very bad thing without having the proper guide and escorts. There appeared to be a lot of strong demons around and if there were then she need Miroku to set up barriers around the camp so that they wouldn't have to worry about being attack during the night unless Naraku attacked them himself.

"I need you here so that you can place a few barriers around the campsite so we don't have to worry about being awaken and attacked later tonight. I, for one need my beauty sleep." Kagome commented as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I'll say you need it." Inuyasha huffed from where he was sitting and digging in his ear. He flicked the earwax he found into the nearby grass. "You're looking more and more liking a walking zombie each day. You need all the sleep that you can get."

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. "Oswairi." She calmly said before she walked off to begin making the one night campsite. She didn't need Inuyasha telling her how bad she looked right now. It was his fault she looked like this. That battle last night for a fragment of the shikon no tama took a lot out of her. Not to mention she had to get up early so they all could go and meet up with Usagi and some of her friends.

"Bitch." Inuyasha mumbled as he pulled himself out of his manmade hole. Kagome seemed to give him the sit command now and days for the littlest of things. It was a good thing that he hadn't insulted her food. The last time he did that, he found himself six feet under from all the oswairis Kagome gave him.

Inuyasha stood up and shook the dust from his body. " I don't need any of your shit Kagome, I'm outta here. Come Kirara lets go find those to human bitches so we can make it back in time to eat some grub." Kirara transformed the second her name left the half demon's lips. Using one hand Inuyasha flipped himself onto the feline's back. " Just follow the sent of cinnamon and orange blossoms Kirara that'll lend us right to those girls." Kirara gave a meow in compliance to the command and took off.

"Wait Inuyasha" Usagi exclaimed calling after the two demons. She was starting to feel guilty about what she said to Rei. She knew her words were harsh but they needed to be said so that she could get through to Rei that she could take care of herself. That every time she got hurt in one relationship she couldn't always runs back to Mamoru as a safe heaven. She didn't want it to be like that. She wanted to know that real love was, the not the love of a princess of long ago. Granted, Mamoru wasn't a bad person it was just she wanted experience true love first hand.

"What is it Usagi" Inuyasha asked impatiently. He knew that Usagi would have a soft heart that she would cave into. She wanted to go with him to search for her runaway friends. He didn't blame her too much. There were so many times that he had harsh words with Kagome all because he didn't want to get hurt again and he didn't want her to get hurt. All because Kagome was Kikyo's incarnation.

"Get on." He ordered as he outstretched his hand to Usagi offering to help her onto Kirara's back. The longer they waited the farther her friends got away from them and the more likely they would either run into some demons in heat. He really didn't want to fight demons in that were in the middle of heat and mating right now, he much rather life a few years longer. They were out for the kill when it came to choosing their mates. It didn't matter too much that Usagi's friends were human either a few demon in this region were human lovers. A few of them then there were the ones like Sesshomaru that hated humans with a passion.

Usagi looked back at Hotaru. " Are you going to be ok on your own Hotaru" She really didn't want to leave the young girl alone unless it was an absolute necessary, not with Miroku and his lecherous hands and ways around. She would feel better with the young senshi with her. "If not I can always go with you and Shippo."

"Go ahead and go after those two Usa-oneechan." Hotaru nodded her okay for Usagi to wonder off in search of their two friends. Usagi was forgiving and had a big heart. "I'm sure Shippo here can keep me safe." Hotaru give the fox demon a small huge as she picked him up. He truly was a cute thing. She could just hug him to death.

And was exactly what she was doing when Hotaru took notice of Shippo's face turning an interesting shade of blue and he was trying to escape her small, firm, death hug. "Gomen" she apologized to the fox demon as he lay on the ground gasping for air. A small blush of embarrassment filled her pale cheeks. " Let me help." Hotaru placed her small hands on Shippo's chest and closed her eyes concentrating on something. Her hand emitted pastel purple light as Shippo's breathing returned to normal.

"Look she's going to be fine so take my hand and we go find those two friends of yours." Inuyasha said as he gently grabbed Usagi by her shoulder's and pulled her onto Kirara's back. "All right Kirara let's go." He ordered the two tail demon feline. Kirara let out a roar before she went racing off into the woods earning a scream from its blond passenger. She gave another satisfied roar as she and her riders disappeared from site.

Miroku sighed as he watched Usagi ride off Inuyasha. That dog demon just had all the luck with women expect Kagome and Kikyo. All the women he met so far were too old for him, too young to know better, or wanted to eat him. Not that he blamed the latter he did look very edible he would eat him too after of course having a little fun.

Miroku was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Koga's growling and Sango hitting him over his head with her hairokso. He placed his hand up in self-defense. " I pled the fifth." A half grin appeared on his face as Sango growled this time and hit him over his head again before taking off with Koga.

"No funny stuff either monk or it'll be more than just a hit on your perverted head" Sango threatened as she looked back at him over her shoulder as Koga carried her away so that they could scout out the area.

"All right people let's get to work." Kagome commented to Shippo and Hotaru. She stopped what she was doing when she felt a tugged on her skirt.

"Kagome" Shippo began sounding like the kawaii kitsune he was"where do pups come from" He asked his eyes looking at Kagome like a child would their parents when they wanted to know the answer to an important question.

"Pups" Kagome asked not quite understanding what the young fox demon was asking of her. "What do you mean where do pups come from"

Shippo's face scorched up as he tired to think of a way to rephrase his question. His eyes light up like a firecracker when it came to him. "Where do babies come from Kagome"

Kagome's eyes widen and a faint blush appeared on her face. How in the world was she supposed to tell a five year old fox demon where babies came from? Kami the things that happened to her in Feudal Japan.

"I think we should head back now Rei, don't you" Minako asked as she clung to the priestess side as if they were conjoined twins. "I mean it is starting to get pretty dark out here and we have no clue as to where we are. What if we run into a crazed manic that wants to eat our fingers and toes? I'm too young and too beautiful to been killed and eaten by some crazy person. I have so much more to live for…all of my unfinished stalkings of famous celebrities like Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise…" Minako proceeded to rumble on all about the shortness of her life and the things that she hadn't did yet.

Rei rolled her eyes at the babbling blond. She wanted to know how many times did Minako's parents drop her on her head. She need to get some serious help and soon. All the girl worried about was all the bishounens she hadn't met instead of getting out of the woods alive. It was like she was a boy sometimes, thinking with her hormones instead of her head. She bet that if she sliced all those blond locks off that Minako would looked sort of like Haruka except with a more girlish figure. "Minako."

"Huh" Minako blinked a few times dazed that Rei had finally acknowledged her presents. She had been talking nonstop for the past thirty minutes! That was more talking then she ever did and class! She loved to talk in class but she never did it nonstop, she would stop and listen to what the teacher had to say. She wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was. She did enough of her schoolwork to keep a C and be eligible to play school sports.

"Shut up." Were the two simple words that flowed out of Rei's mouth before she disappeared behind a tree. She seriously needed to get away from the blond. All the talking she was doing was breaking her train of thought. She needed to think of a way to get out of the woods alive. She was sensing some major demon energy and she didn't want to stick around to find out if it was somewhat friendly like Usagi's demon friends.

"Rrreeeeiiiiiii", Minako whined as she tripped over a tree root trying to chase after the Mars warrior. "Don't leave me behind. I don't wanna be alone." Minako snuffed a few times at her small misfortune. " I don't want to be eaten alive by some woman eating beast." She whimpered before she got up and went to go find the fleeing priestess. She easily managed to catch up to the fleeing girl by jumping through a few trees. "Why did you leave me alone Rei? Don't you love me anymore" She asked as she dropped in beside her friend.

"No I don't love you anymore and if you would shut you trap then I wouldn't have left you behind. All you do is talk Minako. You're just like Odango Atama, a complete airhead." Rei grew quite after mentioning Usagi. She didn't intentionally bring her up. Usagi was the last thing on her mind. Who was she kidding Usagi head her whole part of the brain. She loved Usagi, the odango was the first person that didn't listen to the rumors about her and attempted to make friends with her. She loved the fact that she had a big heart and would give anyone a chance to be let into it.

Minako swallowed the quarter sized lumped that had grown in her the back of her throat. Finally, Rei had brought Usagi up like she wanted to. All she had to do was pull a small Usagi impersonation and Rei would crack and call her an Usa-clone. Now all she had to do was make the right approach to the girl and maybe she could find out why she was so against Usagi being with Koga. She used to be the one all for opportunity the to find true love when they had first started out being Sailorsenshi. She wanted to know what had changed that in her. Why was she off all people backing down from love? Could it be that she didn't want Usagi to make the same mistake she did by letting Mamoru go?

**-**

_"Rei are you ok" A worried Usagi asked the priestess while Minako held her umbrella shielding them all from the rain. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it." She continued on when she saw the tears mixed in with rain on Rei's face. She had been like this ever since they had found out that she was the Moon Princess they had been searching for and that she was destined to marry Mamoru._

_"Hai…I'm fine." Rei replied wiping the tears from her eyes. They hadn't notice she was crying and if they did, she could always just blame it on the rain. "I guess I just got caught up in the beauty of the rain." She lied. Usagi and Minako didn't need to be bothered by her problems. Besides he didn't belong with her anyway he belonged to Usagi now._

_"Iie you're not Rei. Don't lie to me. I understand how you feel." Usagi sympathize with her friend._

_Rei turned and faced Usagi. How could she hate the one person she loved so much? She took away the one thing that made her happy and made sense in her chaotic life. How could she just talk to her like she knew how it felt to have the love of her life snatched away by her best friend. "Don't you dare try and say you know how I feel Usagi because you don't."_

_Minako sat down on the wet ground on the other side of Rei. She didn't that she was going to regret it the next morning with a cold. "Don't say that Rei because we know how you feel. My boyfriend was in love with my best friend too." Minako placed her arm around Rei's shoulders and gave her a small hug._

_Usagi learn her head on Rei's other shoulder. " Besides Rei I don't want him, he's a little on the nerdy side like Umino expect with a kawaii face. Laughed hoping to make Rei feel better. " If Umino were to lose the geeky glasses and get contacts he would cute too."_

_Rei giggled Usagi was right, she shouldn't worry herself over Mamoru at a time like this. They had to get him back from the Dark Kingdom and un-brainwash him. "So you got eyes for your school's nerd Usagi." Rei asked poking Usagi in her side._

_Usagi was up in a flash. "Are you crazy there is no way I would date that bug crazed manic, king of the nerdyness, science loving four eyes geek. Yuck, double yuck." The double odango atama girl cried defending herself from being accused of like Umino._

_Minako grinned before she too began in on the teasing of Usagi like Umino. It was good to know that Rei didn't harbor any ill feelings toward Usagi. If she did it would just tear both of them apart not to mention them working together as senshi._

**-**

Minako shook her head, she need to focus on the present not the past. Or should she say present and not future since they were stuck back in federal era "Rei…" Minako paused with hesitation, she knew she had to ask but she didn't know how to put what she wanted to say into words. " Rei are you still upset with the fact that Usagi was with Mamoru"

Rei whipped around and faced Minako. "Of course I am, what do you think" Rei slapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she had blurted out to Minako. "Please don't tell Usagi or the others Minako." Rei pleaded with her friend. She was supposed to be the strong one here. She shouldn't and couldn't let things that happened in the past get the better of her.

Minako's pastel blue eyes widen to the size of saucer plates at Rei's confession. She had expected her to deny it but instead she got the opposite. This would definitely cause a change in things. Rei was still a little sour over the fact that Mamoru left her for Usagi, the lesser better being of the two. Minako launched forwarded when Rei collapsed. She held the hysterical girl as she cried in her arms when her eyes doubled in saucer size.

_NO!_ Her brain screamed at her but her heart and instincts said another thing. _YES!_ She hoped that she wasn't right but either her hysterical friend was in love with Usagi or she was in love with Mamoru. She hoped that it was the latter because she would just faint in Rei was in love with Usagi. Haruka and Michiru being a couple was fine. Rei liked girls too? She would have a cowed it would be so ironic because all she seemed to talk about was finding the right guy.

Now if Makoto or Ami turned out to be lesbians she would understand them. Makoto had been hurt by men one too many times so it wouldn't surprise her if she just stopped dating men and went for the girls. She did say that Haruka was her ideal, so why not become a lesbian like her?

Then there was Ami. Ami had her habits, personal, and how she seemed to get real quite when they talked about guys or try to change the subject screamed that she might be one of those lesbian closet freaks or just one of those sex closet freaks.

Minako mentally slapped herself with a hot frying pan. Rei wasn't in love with Usagi, she was still in love with Mamoru. At least she hoped so. It would really be crappy if Rei's situation happened to turn out like one of those overused plots on the TV soap operas and she like both Usagi and Mamoru.

Rei held onto Minako tightly as if she was the only thing that was keeping her losing everything and going awoal. That holding onto the V senshi was a life or death situation. She didn't mean for herself to have a nervous break down in front of Minako. She was supposed to be the strong sassy bitchy one, the one that put and kept everyone in check. She couldn't afford to go and lose that all now.

Could it be that she was still jealous of the fact that Mamoru left her for Usagi. And now after all this time, Usagi was leaving Mamoru for someone else. Was Usagi not happy with the sacrifice she made of giving Mamoru up to her so that they could get married like they were suppose to in the Silver Millennium. For once, why couldn't Usagi just be happy and content with how things were? Why did she have to go and visit her cousin that year ago? This was her family's entire fault. If they had trusted Usagi more to leave her at home by herself then Mamoru and her would still be together and she wouldn't be feeling or thinking like this.

_I just hope that Usagi doesn't hate me. I just want the best for her like any of her other friends. Sure I'm pushier of the fact that I want Usagi to do better all around in her life but she needs that extra hard push. If she just happens to fly out that swing and scraps her knee then she'll just have to deal with the possibilities of a scar and keep moving on. The scars of the past are what help shape our future…a future that neither Usagi nor me believe in._

Rei's shoulders went down as more guilt weighed on them. She was truly happy for Usagi that she might have found the love of her life. But what about her, didn't she deserve to find her prince charming from her own fairy tale? No, her prince was still mopping over his long gone princess. He wasn't like that when he was with Usagi. He was happy, carefree and content with life…just like he was with her. Now that Usagi had left him, he was withdrawn and antisocial. Setsuna and her were the only two people that were able to make him leave his apartment and go to school, work, and do the grocery shopping. Of course, they had to make sure that he took his bathes and brushed his teeth.

Mamoru wouldn't let the other senshi get close to him, especially Minako. Minako reminded him of Usagi. Sure her hair and eyes were light shades then Usagi and her hair was about six inches shorter but other than those three facts Minako was a dead ringer for his runaway Moon Princess. Just like when Venus first showed up and everyone thought she was the Moon Princess expect her and Artemis and then again, when she had to fake being Sailormoon so that Kaoilight wouldn't suspect that Usagi was indeed Sailormoon.

Minako…she loved her as much as she did Usagi. They were so alike in her eyes, it was as if Usagi and Minako were twins separated at birth. Minako was just as understanding if not more then the odango girl. The only difference with Usagi and Minako was that Minako was an only child and she suffered more bad days then Usagi.

Usagi, was the first person that had ever spoken to her as a human being besides her father and grandfather. Everyone else always came to talk to her about spiritual advice. Even the girls at her school felt that she was spooky. Grants that there were three or four girls from her school that didn't feel that why but besides then she was an outcast that was involved in a lot of the school event planning's. Usagi made her feel like an ordinary girl she was on the inside. She went shopping with her, gossiped with her, and took her out for treats of ice cream that she would always end up paying for because her blond friend was always broke after the days shopping.

Now she was giving that up. She was giving her friendship up with Usagi all because she wants to live her life the way she wants too. She didn't mind the fact that Usagi was moving on in her life, she just wanted to be the one that caused that move in her not some demon of a boyfriend. He was the one ruining everything. At least Minako was always going to be there for her. She was her Usagi substitute. Not the want she really wanted but she would have to do. It's not like Minako minded either. She loved playing Usagi. It was like always having a Thing One and Thing Two around. They mocked and mimicked each other perfectly.

**-**

_Usagi pouted from her place on the ground near Rei's standing form. She had a klutz attack that had brought her knees at Rei's feet and her wrath. "Reeiii! Why do you always have to be so mean to me." She whined as she let the tears trail down her face. Rei was being mean to yet again for being late. She couldn't help being late today Shingo had gotten sick and she had to stay at home until her kaasan got home before she could leave to meet Minako and Rei at the mall for a little girl time._

_"Why am I always so mean to you odango." It was a statement rather then a question from Rei. "Because you are always late to everything we plan. You always so up thirty minutes late. How do you ever expect us to get anything if you are always coming to something late." She scolded the rabbit causing her to cry more tears._

_"What's your excuse Minako" She asked turning to the blond on the side of her. Minako shrunk down and began crying like Rei. " Why are you so mean to me Reeiii! I was just taking care of sick little Shingo." Rei raised her eyebrow at Minako. She knew for a fact that she wasn't with Usagi because they both would have reached her at the same time and wouldn't have come from different directions._

_Usagi stopped her wailing and giggled at Minako. She was using her acting skills to try and get her out of trouble with Rei. "Noneuh Mina-chan you weren't at my house." Usagi tattled like a little kid. " You were on a…" Usagi never finished her sentence before she found Minako's hand slapped over her mouth._

_"Usagi why don't you go get you some ice cream for yourself my treat." Minako bribed as she handed her friend a ten-dollar bill. The girl squealed in delight behind her hand before she raced off to go buy herself some ice cream. Minako flashed Rei a smile before she chased after her friend. " NO don't spend it all. I want some ice cream too"_

_Rei laughed at the two. They both dense at times. She would let them off today from being late to the girls day out. They looked too cute when crying their little eyes out. Besides they were each going to chip in and buy her those red high heel schools she saw in a store window._

_"Wait for me you blond idiots I want some ice cream" She cried as she chased after the two children acting teenagers. She could hardly contain her grin and laugh when she caught the sight of the two sitting on a bench. Both of them had a ring of mint chocolate chip ice cream around their mouths. It was priceless. They were both like a bunch of little kids. "Now, now what did I tell you two about eating ice cream." She scolded like a mother wagging her finger in front of their faces. Both girls pouted at the scolding before showing Rei their ice cream covered tongues making her laugh._

**-**

Rei stopped her crying as she continued thinking. Usagi was the ungrateful one in her eyes. The whiny crybaby couldn't appreciate anything that she did for her. Always calling her mean that she was always bitchy, and that she was a push over.

" That ungrateful bitch. She can't think of anyone but herself." Rei blurted out not caring if she startled Minako by her sudden outburst. For once Usagi should think of what everyone else what instead of her. She didn't really care that she stole Mamoru from her and that now she was leaving him to be with flea bag ridden wolf demon. Because of her irresponsible decision Mamoru and everyone else was suffering for it.

Ami wouldn't get into that overseas doctor school that she applied to two years ago. She would get turned down and would end up having to get her degree at some university here. She wouldn't be able to go on and cure some incurable decease. Somewhere along the line she would might the perfect guy. But he's not one of those perfect guys, he's a wife beater. Getting sick and tired of the beatings she uses her medical knowledge to her advantage and kills him. She then uses her knowledge of drugs and medical and beings to run a drug ring.

Makoto wouldn't be able to open up her own bakery and sale all the bakery goods to her hearts content. She would drop out of high school and become a thug on the street. Eventually she would begin her own gang that would eventually turn into a Mafia. She would become an untouchable person. Her and her Mafia would take over the Japan street life. The police would be afraid of her to do anything and let her continue on with the way she was running things.

Minako wouldn't be able to become an actor, singer or whatever the hell it was she wanted to become. She would move back to England, get stuck working at some diner and trying to sell some of her plays to directors that would stop by. She would get fired and end up becoming on the street becoming a prostitute. She would use her actress' skills and eventually become a Madame in England. She also would expand her influence over to Japan.

She, she would end up living with her grandfather until he died and lift her the temple. She would marry Yuchhirro but not have any kids by him but by another man. She would use her bossy talented ways to become a pimptress. Ordering all the hoes and prostitutes in Tokyo. She would eventually meet up with Minako and the both of them would combine their empires. She would divorce Yuchhirro and her and Minako would become lovers. They would hire Makoto and her Mafia as protection while Ami would their expert on drugs and other medical things. All together, they would rule Japan with an ironclad fist. They would have everything their way.

If things ended up then they all would be Usagi's fault because she didn't want to be Mamoru's doll anymore. She decided to wanted to have things her own self way.

Rei was snapped out her thoughts by the stinging of her left cheek. She looked up at Minako with the dirtiest look. "What the fuck was that for" She asked in a threatening manner.

Minako backed back some but stood her ground. She gave herself enough room to where if she need to jump into action that she could. "I was calling your name for the past ten minutes. Your weren't responding so I thought you were in shock so a slapped you. Gesz what is your problem." She knew what Rei's problem was, she was in love with Mamoru and felt that Usagi had ruin her chances.

"Look Rei, Usagi didn't want Mamoru. You, me and everyone else forced him upon her when we find out she was the Moon Princess. You can't be upset over the fact that she now decided to leave Mamoru alone because she wanted to be with Koga. If you were in her shoes you would have done the same thing. There's a difference between the love we had in the past and the love we have now. Because if my memory serves me correctly I do recall a certain Mars Princess had her eyes on the Moon Princess." Minako teased. She was surprised that she remembered that Rei had a crush on Usagi when she was Selenity. But then again, Artemis awakened her senshi powers when she was starting to have dreams about her past.

All color drained from Rei's face. So Minako did know that she liked Mamoru but that was the past. She leaped on the blond before she had time to react. "How did you know that" She told no one of her crush and didn't even write it down in her dairy in fear that Usagi would find it and read and that she would never forgive her for liking her fiancee.

"Remember love I'm the senshi of LOVE. I know the feelings of the heart. If you could jump Mamoru in a minute and…" Minako didn't finish her sentence when her senshi instincts told her to roll to the left.

"It looks like we have company." Rei stated getting ready to hension.

"We're already hension remember." Minako reminded to her when she pointed to herself.

"Who dares trespass on Sesshomaru-sama's private lands" Came an imp like voice from the woods before a flame of fire was blasted at them.

"Fire is my element." Rei stated as she let the fire hit her instead of Minako. The heat wouldn't phase her like it would Minako. "Fire Soul" She cried sending the fire back at their attacker with flames of her own added in.

They watched on in amusement as a burnt looking thing fell from the tree.

"What do you think it is" Minako asked as she poke the small stiff figure with a stick she picked up. "It kinda looks like a giant roach don't you think" She commented as the thing twitched at the poke.

Rei shook her head in disagreement. "Nah, it looks like a toad, you know those ugly looking horn toads. Those are really ugly. I think we should put it out of its misery." Rei held a ball of flames in her hands before she and Minako jumped out of the way of an on coming blast.

"What do you think you are doing with my servant Jaken" Ask a masculine voice.

Rei and Minako's jaws dropped. Was what appeared before them a demon, god or devil in disguise? Long locks of silver white hair that came down his back. It glistened in the light of the moon. He's manly girlish face earned squeals from both senshi. They grew weak in the knees at the sight of such a heavenly body.

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

I think I'll stop there for the time being. 6,421 should be enough to satisfy everyone's hunger for a new chapter. So, what does minna think of the introduction of Sesshomaru. A god from above with a flawless body, yea I'll have Rei in love with Usagi by the end of the next chapter. Without her dumping Mamoru, she wouldn't have been able to lay eyes on such a beauty.

So here the poll of the chapter, should I put Minako with our sexy dog god or Rei. I was thinking Rei but Minako needs a little love too. I don't think I've read anything with those two as a pairing. Please feel free to send e-mails of encouragement to DemonGoddessUsagi at hotmail com and to leave lots of reviews feel with love. If you guys send me plenty of reviews I'll try to update for you again by next Thursday if not then, then on Saturday morning around 10 AM CST time. Now go on and click the submit a review button at the bottom of this page.

DemonGoddessUsagi


End file.
